Astra's Story
by Marina Oakenshield
Summary: Astra and Thorin have been best friends, but not ever been in love before Smaug attacked. Astra is the daughter of Thranduil and because of what happened. They can't continue being friends, but Thorin invites her to join him on the Quest for Erebor and she agrees. On the way, she falls in love with Fili, Thorin's Nephew. Will her father approve in the end or try to separate them?
1. Prologue: Friendship Ended for Now

Astra's Story

Review: Astra and Thorin have been best friends, but not ever been in love before Smaug attacked. Astra is the daughter of Thranduil and because of what happened. They can't continue being friends, but Thorin invites her to join him on the Quest for Erebor and she agrees. On the way, she falls in love with Fili, Thorin's Nephew. Will her father approve in the end or try to separate them?

AN: Astra means from the Stars in Greece. I thought it would fit. Also. The first movie will be the extended version of the Hobbit, which I liked better. I hope you enjoy.

Prologue:  
Friendship Ended for Now

"Astra." Legolas said, coming into the room as I sat on the balcony overlooking Mirkwood.

"What is it Legolas?" I ask, looking at my brother. He was older than me by a few years. My long blonde hair was in a braid down my back.

"Thorin and his people are here." Legolas said. I slam the book I was reading shut and ran out of the room. I had heard about the dragon taking the Mountain. Thorin and I had been good friends for years. It was known for good friends to court, but we were just friends. He said I wasn't his one and he wasn't mine. I ran into the throne room. Thorin stood with his father Thrain and Thror.

"Astra. You shouldn't be here." Adar said in elvish as I came up.

"They are my friends Adar." I said back in elvish, coming up to the throne. I gave Thorin a smile which surprisingly he returned, but it disappeared.

"We come to ask for help. We are hungry and looking for a place to stay." Thror said. Adar stood up and walked down. Legolas stood with the guards. I was working on getting with Adar's guard.

"Why should I help you?" Adar asked.

"Adar!" I said, eyes widen. He raises his hand and I saw a look of hatred in Thorin's eyes towards my Adar.

"Why should I help you when you didn't give me those jewels of pure starlight. So no I will not help you. Now leave." Adar said. The dwarves turn to leave. Thorin and I look at each other and I knew he wanted to talk to me after I was done yelling at Adar. I spun on the King, anger in my eyes.

"Why Adar? All they want is a place to eat and stay for a bit. They wouldn't have stayed long. Is that all you care about it those jewels? Sorry to break it to you, but they are probably laying underneath the dragon right now. You know I'm good friends with the Prince. Why?" I ask. Adar stood up anger in his eyes.

"You are second in line for the throne and you will not speak to me like that. Your no longer to be friends with him. You will learn one day why I turned them down but not today. Now go." Adar said. I rushed out of the throne room. Throin was waiting at the gate.

"Astra. You're in tears. What did your father do to you?" Thorin asked.

"Nothing except forbid us to be friends." I said. I walked with Thorin towards the path.

"I'll write and maybe you can sneak out and meet me somewhere." Thorin said.

"If Adar will stop being over protective. Yes." I said.

"Your his only daughter. Father is the same with Dis." Thorin said.

"But you dwarves are always protective of dwarf woman so its understanding. You should go. I'll keep in contact." I said. Thorin and I hugged and I watch him leave with his people. I turn back. Our friendship was forbidden now thanks to my Adar, but I knew we would keep in contact.

AN: I got the idea from DOS when Thorin mentioned that him and his people came asking the King for help and he turned them down. Next chapter will be up as soon as I get to it.


	2. Meeting Up with Thorin and the Meeting

Chapter 1  
Meeting up with Thorin and the Meeting

60 years after the Dragon took the Mountain.

I rode fast leaning against the wind. It was a few hours before sunset as I left Rivendell at night. I had gotten a message from Thorin from one of the ravens to meet him Bree and had asked to join on a quest to reclaim Erebor. I had sent word back that I would help him. I came to the outskirts of Bree where a figure stood beside a pony.

"Well look who arrived and on time." Throin said, as I slowed down and came to a stop. I pull down the hood of my cloak and my long blond hair fell out.

"You should know me by now Thorin. I hate being late." I said, grinning as I slid off the horse and gave Thorin a hug.

"My nephews are looking forward to finally meeting you." Thorin said as we rode to the Shire.

"I look forward to it since Dis and I use to be good friends till with what happened with Erebor." I said.

"I'm surprised your father let you out." Thorin said.

"I have not lived in Mirkwood for over 6 years. I've been living in Rivendell." I said.

"Why?" Thorin asked.

"Don't want to talk about it." I said. Thorin nodded and didn't press it as we rode in silence. We reached the Shire at nightfall. Thorin lost our way a few times.

"It has to be here." Thorin growled. I heard music coming from down the road.

"This way." I said. We came to the green door that had Gandalf's mark. Thorin knocked three times.

"He's here." Gandalf was heard on the other side of the door. The door opens to reveal Gandalf and the others

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it all had it not been for the mark on the door." Thorin said, stepping in and I step in.

"Astra." Balin said. I remember him and Dwalin and hugged the two as Thorin got to know the Hobbit. I tuned it out but heard the name Bilbo Baggins.

"Its been years since we saw you." Dwalin said.

"It has. The battle of Moria was the last I saw you two." I said as I took off my cloak and hung it up along with my quiver of arrows and bow with my sword.

"Astra. This is Fili and Kili. My nephews." Thorin said. I turned and my eyes fall on the blonde one first. His eyes were on me. Something inside me fluttered, but I ignored it.

"Honor to meet you, Astra. Mom and uncle have talked about you a lot." Kili said, smiling and elbowing his brother, who shook his head.

"Hopefully good things." I said, shooting Thorin a look.

"Of course." Thorin said. We head to the table. Gandalf introduced me to the rest of the dwarves which welcomed me. I sit between Fili and Kili who wanted me to sit with them. Bilbo brought Thorin a plate of food and one for me.

"Thank you." I said. Bilbo gave me a nod and left.

"What news from the meeting of Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked as Thoirn and I ate.

"Aye. Envoys of all seven kingdoms." Thorin said. The dwarves murmur.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin said. There were murmurs of disappointment. I finished and pushed my plate aside.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf said. Bilbo goes and brings and candle to the table as Gandalf spreads a map on the table.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf said. Bilbo brings the candle closer to get a good look at the map.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo said.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time." Gloin said.

"Ravens have been flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin said.

"Waht beast?" Bilbo asked.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said. Ori stood up and we all look at him.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksy." Ori said. I smile at his innocence as Dori pulled him down.

"Sit down!" Dori said.

"The task will be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen. Not thirteen of the best nor brightest." Balin said. There was objections.

"Hey. You forgot me and Gandalf." I said. Thorin chuckled.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf." Fili said.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili said. I chuckle and Fili looked at me. I looked at Gandalf instead.

"Oh, well, now, I wouldn't say-" Gandalf began.

"How many then?" Dori asked, interupting Gandalf.

"I, uh, what?" Gandalf asked.

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked. Thorin gave Gandalf a look and Gandalf starts coughing on his pipe. "Go on give us a number!" Dwarves jump to their feet and start arguing.

"Geez and I thought I was bad with my brother." I mumble.

"ATKAT!" Thorin yelled, standing up. Everyone shut up and sat down. "If we have read these signs, do you not think that others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekar! Du Bekar!" Dwarves cheered and I joined in.

"You forget: The front door is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said. I heard Fili sigh in disappointment.

"That, my dear Balin is not entirely true." Gandalf said. A key appears in his hand. Thorin looks at it in amazement.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf said, handing Thorin the key. He looks at it.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili said. Gandalf points at the map with his pipe.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said.

"There's another way in." Kili said.

"If we can find it." I said. Gandalf nodded in agreement with me.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever. I believe that it can be done." Gandalf said.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

"And a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked.

"He said he's an expert! Hey, hey!" Oin said.

"Me? No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo said.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves. Including Women." Dwalin said.

"HEY. You know I can fight." I said, joining in on the argument. I glared at Dwalin, not happy. Gandalf stands up to his full height and casts darkness over us and we all stop arguing.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf said in a powerful voice. In a calmer and his normal voice, he continues, "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fifteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

"Thorin. Just listen for once." I said.

"Very well. We'll do it your way. Give him the contract." Thorin said. Bilbo started arguing.

"Alright, we're off." Bofur said. Balin hands Bilbo a contract that Thorin shoves in his chest as Balin talks.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements so forth." Balin said.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asked. Bilbo steps away as Thorin leans to whisper to Gandalf.

"You think he'll be coming?" Fili asked.

"I think so." I said.

"Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Hmm. Seems fair. The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations." Bilbo read. I raised my eyebrow. "Eviseration... Incineration?" Bilbo looks back at the dwarves.

"Aye. It will melt the flesh right off your bone." Bofur said. Bilbo looked sick.

"Your alright, Bilbo?" I ask.

"I feel a bit faint." Bilbo said. Bofur stands up.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said. I saw this turning out bad.

"Air, I need air." Bilbo said.

"Bofur. Shut up." I said.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur said. We looked at Bilbo. He looked pale. I shook my head knowing he was going to faint.

"No." Bilbo said, then he falls on the floor in a faint.

"You're very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf said, getting up. I stood up and head outside to check on my horse. I stroke her nose gently. She had been with me for years since she was a colt.

"Beautiful horse." A voice said. I turn to see Fili standing there.

"She is. I had her since she was a colt." I said.

"What's her name?" Fili asked, coming over.

"Nova." I said.

"Pretty. I'm glad uncle invited you on the quest." Fili said.

"Your mom must have told you good things about me." I said.

"Along with uncle. He told us you saved his life a few times." Fili said.

"I would do it again. He's a good friend. Adar should have helped your people. I disapproved." I said.

"No wonder, uncle trusts you more than any other elf. Come. Let's go back inside." Fili said, holding out his arm and I gladly take it. He leads me inside and we head into the sitting room. I found a chair as the dwarves stood around smoking. Thorin stood leaning against the fireplace. I curl up in the chair to listen as the dwarves started humming. Thorin started to sing.

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day. To find our long-forgotten Gold." Thorin sang. The other dwarves soon joined in and I hummed along as soon as I got the tune.

"The pines were roaring on the height. The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches blazed with light." The dwarves stop singing as soon as the song was over.

"Get some rest. We'll be up early tomorrow." Thorin said. I found the couch and curled up with my blanket I brought along. I fell asleep to the snores of the dwarves, looking forward to the adventure.

AN: There's the first chapter. Yes there is an attraction between the two so far. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up soon. :)


	3. The Journey Begins

Chapter 2  
The Journey Begins

I come out of the house that was in the ground with my bag on my back and my weapons in my hand. Nova came up to me and I tied my weapons onto my horse as the dwarves came out and got the ponies ready. Gandalf soon joined us.

"Bilbo is still sleeping." Gandalf said.

"He'll catch up or not come at all." Thorin said, getting on his pony. i pulled myself onto my horse and took the reins. The dwarves got on theirs. "Move out." Thorin and Gandalf were in the front. I found Fili and Kili riding close to me. We talked as we rode. Some of the dwarves sang. I rode up to Thorin wanting to talk to him and catch up with him.

"You think he'll show up?" Thorin asked.

"I think so. I'll bet you 10 coins he does." I said.

"Deal." Thorin said. I smile as I continue to ride and talk with Thorin as Gandalf lead the way.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo's voice yelled.

"Woah!" Dwarves shouted. I turn in my saddle to see Bilbo running towards us. Thorin turned around.

"He came." Thorin said.

"Yep." I said, as Bilbo stopped near Balin.

"I signed it." Bilbo said, handing the contract over to Balin. Balin takes out his glasses and looks at it.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said. There were cheers. I smile at Bilbo.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said, not sounding happy about this. The dwarves started moving and I stayed to watch.

"No, no, no, that won't be necessary. I'm sure I can help up on foot. I-I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once- Wagh!" Bilbo said as Fili and Kili grabbed him and put him on a pony. I chuckled and rode next to Fili.

"Want to ride next to a handsome dwarf?" Fili asked. I smiled.

"Just got bored of Thorin. Wait. THORIN. Pay up." I yell. Thorin tossed me a bag and I put the bag in my bag.

"You know the dwarves betting." Kili said.

"I've been around Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin for to long." I said, with a wink.

"No, wait, wait, Stop! Stop! We have to turn around." Bilbo said. We all stop and look at Bilbo.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo said.

"Here! Use this." Bofur said, tossing him a dirty hankerchief at him. Bilbo holds it with his fingers.

"Move out." Dwalin said. I heard Gandalf talking as we moved through the hills and woods. We came to a stop near a cliff. I leaned against the wall, sitting next to Fili and Kili, who had the first watch. Both were smoking their pipes. I laid down beside Fili, using my bag as a pillow and a think blanket for covering. Other dwarves were sleeping. I closed my eyes to try to fall asleep. I heard Fili and Kili whispering to each other. A loud screech came and I opened my eyes.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs." Kili said. I sat up. Thorin jerks awake at the word Orcs. Bilbo comes running back to the fire.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked.

"Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." Kili sasid. Bilbo looks away in fright and Fili and Kili look at each other and starts chuckling.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin asked, coming over and stopping in front of his nephews. Fili and Kili look at Thorin. I sat cross-legged on the ground with my blanket wrapped around me. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said, walking away towards the ponies near the edge of the cliff. I knew what he was thinking of as Balin came over.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin said. Fili looks towards Thorin and I close my eyes as I remembered that day, because I was there, helping against my father's wishes. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy got there first."

Past Memory.

I was fighting back to back with Thorin as we fought against the orcs. Thror and Thrain were fighting not to far away. Dwarves were fighting against the orcs. Balin and Dwalin were somewhere. I fought mainly with my sword as my Quiver of arrows were now empty.

"Glad you invited me. Its boring in Mirkwood." I said, slicing the neck of an orc.

"Thought you would want to get out." Thorin said. I saw Thror heading to fight the huge white orc named Azog. I lost track of the fight for I was in a deep battle with one of the orcs. A roar came and I turn to see Azog holding the head of Thror. My eyes widen in complete shock as Azog threw the head and it rolled on the ground.

"NO!" Thorin yelled. Thorin and I ran towards Azog and started fighting him. A mace came in contact with my face and I felt blood come down and new I was going to have scars. Everything turned black. I woke up to a yell and Thorin calling my name. I woke up to see Orcs dragging Azog through the gates of Moria. His hand was missing.

"You look bad." Thorin said.

"I'll live. Let's win this fight." I said. Thorin yells in dwarvish to his men that were still alive and we were running towards the orcs. I swung my sword as I killed the orcs.

The battle was over and I walked along the dead. I was tired and exhausted. My face stopped bleeding and I would have three scars going across my face for the rest of my years, but I could hide them with magic like my Adar does with his burn scars from the dragons. I smile as I see Balin and Dwalin hug. I saw Thorin stand on a hill with the sun gleaming in his hair. We survived the battle that was all that mattered to us.

End of Memory

I open my eyes as Balin finished. Dwarves were awake and standing up, except Fili, Kili, Gandalf, and me.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. "And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." I looked at Throin. I knew he would make a good king when the time comes. Thorin turns with a small smile on his face. Thorin walks back towards the fire.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said. Gandalf, Balin, and I passed looks for we knew that Azog was still alive, but didn't want to tell Thorin, because he wouldn't believe us. The dwarves laid down and slept as Fili, Kili, and I stayed awake.

"Go to sleep Astra. We got it." Fili said.

"Alright." I said. I laid back down and fell asleep.

Fili's POV. I watched her fall asleep. Her blonde hair glowed in the firelight, making her look more beautiful than she is now.

"You like her." Kili teased.

"What?" I asked.

"You like her more than a friend." Kili said, wiggling his eyebrows. I shoved him.

"Shut up." I said, but I knew he was right, but would an elf princess really love a dwarf prince like me and what would her father say if we became a couple?

AN: And I end it there. I hope you like the new chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. :)


	4. Rain and Trolls makes not a Good Day

Chapter 3  
Rain and Trolls makes not a Good Day

I rode in between Fili and Kili. It was raining and I had the hood of my cloak up, but I was chilled to the bone. I kept my head down. Fili was in front of me with Kili behind me.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"Please." I said, pulling my cloak closer to me to keep warm.

'It is raining Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What? Gandalf asked.

"Other wizards?" I ask, also curious.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards, you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf said.

"And who is the fifth?" I ask.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf said.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he... More like you?" Bilbo asked. I chuckled and I heard Kili snort. Gandalf looked slightly offended. Fili slowed down to ride next to me, shrugging off his coat.

"Here." Fili said, handing over the coat as Gandalf talked about Radagast.

"You'll freeze." I said.

"Dwarves have more layers and your shivering. Please." Fili said. I smile lightly and took the jacket and slid it on. Fili went back to the front as I pulled it closer and was warming up. The coat smelled of him and I breathed in the scent. I saw Gandalf pass a knowing look and I shook my head.

Later that day. We came to a ruined house and it finally stopped raining. I got off my horse and handed Fili his coat back.

"Thank you." I said as Gandalf and Thorin argued.

"Your welcome." Fili said with a smile. I push hair out of my face as I grab my bag and weapons off my saddle. I notice Kili elbow Fili, who turned red. Gandalf goes storming by.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked. I stroke Nova's nose as I watched Gandalf walk away.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Myself. Miss Astra. I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf said. I shot a glare at Thorin who ignored it.

"Come on Bombur. We're hungry." Thorin said.

That night. I sat near a rock with a bowl of soup in my lap as I sat eating. I heard Bilbo talking about Gandalf and goes to give Fili and Kili, who were watching the ponies along with my horse, their food.

"I see you have interest in my nephew." Thorin said, joining me.

"How?" I ask.

"Just the way you look at him and talk to him. He likes you also. I approve." Thorin said.

"I don't think Adar would." I said. Thorin snorts and was about to say something when Fili and Kili come running back.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked, standing and I follow. Fili raises an eyebrow at us.

"Trolls. They got Bilbo." Fili said, grabbing his weapons and Kili does it also. I grab mine.

"Stay." Thorin said.

"Like no." I said, heading after the brothers. Thorin right on my tail.

"Drop him." Kili said. I saw Bilbo being hung upside down by one of trolls.

"You what?" Tom asked.

"I said, drop him." Kili said. Tom throws Bilbo at Kili and both land on the ground. We ran out. I slashed one of the legs of the trolls and bring it to the ground. The other were fighting. I get reached at, but get knocked to the ground, by Fili. Fili pulled me to my feet and I shoot him a glare.

"BILBO!" Kili yelled. I turned to see Thorin stop Kili and Bilbo being held by the arms and legs by the trolls.

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off." Tom said. Thorin throws down his sword and everyone follows. I throw mine down. The dwarves were shoved in sacks. I try to get away, but one of the trolls grab me.

"Look Tom. An elf." Bert said.

"Throw her in a sack. We'll eat her for desert." Tom said. I get thrown in a sack and land with my head in Fili's lap.

"You alright?" Fili ask.

"I'm fine. I can fight so don't go knocking me down." I said.

"Sorry, beautiful." Fili said, making me blush as I see the other dwarves that were not in sacks on a stick over the fire.

"Why bother cooking them? Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." William said.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Bert said. Just what I needed, to be eaten by trolls.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." William said. I heard talking from the dwarves in fear. I close my eyes, hoping for a miracle or something.

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. So let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Tom said. I open my eyes remembering that trolls can't come out in the sunlight. I saw Bilbo got it also.

"Wait! You are making, a terrible mistake." Bilbo said.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits." Dori said.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked. I rolled my eyes as Bilbo stands up. He jumps till he's facing the trolls.

"I meant with the, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo said. I knew what Bilbo was doing and was proud that the hobbit figured out what to do unlike the dwarves.

"What about the seasoning?" Bert asked.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo said. There were angry shouts.

"Traitor." Nori said.

"I won't forget this. I won't." Dwalin said. I held back a laugh. I could feel Fili moving under my head.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Tom asked.

"Shut up, let the, uh, flurgburburrahobbit talk." Bert said.

"Uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is, um." Bilbo said.

"Yes? Come on, tell us the secret." Bert said.

"Um, yes, I'm telling you, the secret is... to skin them first!" Bilbo said. Threats and yells came from the dwarves. I was holding back my laughter. If only my brother was here, he would be laughing.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny." Fili hissed. I shot him a death glare.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife." Bert said. I see movement and recognize Gandalf and Bilbo saw him also.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." Tom said.

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf." William said, coming over and picking up Bombur, putting him head first towards his mouth. "Nice and crunchy."

"NOT THAT ONE. He's infected." I cry out.

"Astra. What are you doing?" Thorin asked as I stood up.

"You what?" Tom asked as I hopped over to Bilbo's sid.

"He's got worms in his... Tubes." I said. William drops Bombur back into the pile of dwarves, who groan in pain.

"In fact they all have it, they're all infested with parasites. It's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Bilbo said, shooting me a thankful look. I smile.

"Parasites, did both of them say parasites." Oin said. I groan and heard Bilbo sigh.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites." Kili said. Bilbo and I turn to look at the dwarves on the ground. I shoot Thorin a glance and he caught on. He kicked Kili and all the dwarves look at him and then turn around.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites." Kili said. Bilbo and I turn to face the trolls as the dwarves shouted in agreements.

"What would you ahve us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom said.

"Well..." I said. Tom shoves us and I land hard on Fili, who grunted in pain.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools." Tom said.

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked.

"Fools?" Bert asked.

"The dawn will take you all." Gandalf said, appearing on the rock.

"Who's that?" Bert asked.

"No idea." Tom said.

"Can we eat him too?" William asked. Gandalf brought down his staff and split the rock in two. The light from the sun came and turned the trolls to stone. We all cheered. Fili and I smile at each other. I got lost in his beautiful eyes and he smiled fondly at me.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back." Dwalin said.

AN: So the company is starting to notice. Next chapter will be up soon and I got surprise for all of you in two chapters. A twist you won't see coming. Not telling.


	5. Troll Hoard, Wargs, and Elves Oh my!

Chapter 4  
Troll Hoard, Wargs, and Elves. Oh my!

The dwarves and I were set free from the sacks and the stick that held the other dwarves. The dwarves dress. I pulled my weapons on as Gandalf and Thorin talked.

"You are braver then I thought, Lassie." Bofur said, coming over.

"I'm full of surprises." I said. Bofur smiled as Fili came over.

"You are and hopefully more to come?" Fili asked, putting an arm around me as a friendly way. I had to look down to hide my blush.

"Come. We're going to look for a troll cave." Thorin calls. We found the cave shortly afterward.

"Oh Valar. I'm going to be sick." I said, running away from the cave. I heard the others talking and then others went in. Fili came over.

"You alright?" Fili asked.

"I just can't handle the smell." I said. The others came out soon afterwards and Thorin and Gandalf were carrying elvish swords.

"Finally your carrying something elvish." I said.

"Gandalf said your kins blades are finer than any sword among men." Thorin said.

"You listen to him but me. Some friend you are." I tease. Thorin chuckled and we heard some rustling among the trees.

"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf called. We run into the woods. I pulled out my sword and Fili got in front of me. I rolled my eyes, but knew that dwarves were very protective, even on women. A man dressed in brown came to us on a rabbit-drawn sled.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The man said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast said.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked. Radagast opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it. He opens it again, but nothing comes out. I roll m eyes.

"Just give me a minute. Oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue." Radagast said, opening his mouth and curls up his tongue. "Oh it's not a thought at all. It's just a little." Gandalf pulls out a stick insect. I made a face, making Kili chuckle. "Stick insect." Radagast and Gandalf move away to talk. Fili stood next to me as I sat on a rock.

"You look like your thinking." Fili said.

"Just thinking if we get the chance to go to Rivendell." I said. There was something I was keeping hidden from the dwarves. I knew Gandalf knew, but Thorin didn't.

"What is it?" Fili asked. I looked at him and wanted to tell him the secret I was hiding, but a howl of a wolf came. I jumped to my feet, pulling out my sword and Fili was beside me in an instant.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked.

"That was no wolf." I said. A growl came and I saw a warg jump. Thorin kills it with his new sword as another one jumps and Kili shoots it. Dwalin slams his axe into its skull. Radagast and Gandalf came running over.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked sounding mad.

"No one." Thorin said.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked.

"No one. I swear." Thorin said.

"He's telling the truth and I told no one where I was going when I left Rivendell." I said.

"What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't! We have no ponies. They bolted." Ori said.

"Nova." I said.

"She'll be fine." Fili said. I nodded, weakly.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundobad Wargs. They will outrun you." Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast said. Radagast got on his sled and took off. We watch as he shot out of the forest with the wargs on his tail.

"Come and get me!" Radagast said, while laughing.

"Come on!" Gandalf said. We run across the rocky plain. We run across the plain and see the Wargs not too far from them. We hid behind rocks. I felt a hand grab mine and look to see Fili.

"You look tired. Let me help." Fili said.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"Stay together." Gandalf said.

"Move!" Thorin yelled. Fili didn't let go of my hand as we ran across the rocky plain. He kept at pace with me. We stop behind a rock and Ori runs past.

"Ori no." Thorin said, grabbing Ori and pulling him back. I instantly knew where Gandalf was leading us, because I reconize the area.

"Come on! Quick." Gnadalf said. The dwarves started running as Thorin turns to Gandalf.

"Where are you taking us?" Thorin asked. Gandalf didn't answer him and it was a good reason. Fili and I looked at each other and ran. We came to a stop at a rock. I heard sniffing and a shadow as we all leaned against the rock. Fili had a hand on my lower back as I stood between him and Kili. I saw Thorin shoot Kili a look and gave a nod. Kili drew an arrow and stepped out quick. He shot the arrow at the Warg. The Warg and Orc fall near the dwarves and the dwarves go to kill, but was making so much noise.

"To much." I said, knowing the other wargs and Orcs could hear. I hear the black speech. They had found us.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf yelled. We were running with wargs and orcs on our tail. We came to a grassy plain. Wargs surround us from all sides.

"There they are!" Gloin said.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf yelled. We run and came to a halt in a clearing. Fili was still holding my hand and I wasn't objecting.

"There's more coming." Kili yelled.

Kili! Astra! Shoot them!" Thorin yelled. I let go of Fili's hand and started shooting wargs and orcs with Kili.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili yelled.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin said. I shot an arrow hitting an orc that fell. The warg came charging at me but a knife got embedded into its head by Fili. I smile at him.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin yelled, pulling out his sword.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf yelled. The dwarves ran as Kili and I shot more.

"KILI! ASTRA!" Thorin yelled. I grabbed Kili and we ran to the rocks. I jumped down and slid on the stone with my bow in my hand. Thorin, Fili, and Kili joined us. A familiar horn blew and I smiled. A fight was heard from above. An orc fell down the hole and it was dead. An arrow threw its chest. Thorin pulled the arrow out.

"Elves." Thorin said, glaring at Gandalf.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur said.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said, shooting me a knowing glance as Fili and I follow the others. We follow the path until we came out in sunlight. I heard mumblings of the dwarves. I smile recognizing my home after leaving my old home behind.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf said.

"Rivendell." Bilbo said.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf said.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin said. I roll my eyes.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf said.

"Do you think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin said.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to Astra and me." Gandalf said. We head down to Rivendell.

AN: I don't want to mention the secret, because I want it to be a surprise. I'll update soon. I promise. :)


	6. Lord Elrond and the Secret Revealed

Chapter 5  
Lord Elrond and the Secret Revealed

We crossed the bridge into Rivendell and into the courtyard. There were elves walking around. Bilbo was admiring the town. He was the only one impressed of the dwarves. Fili stood close to my side.

"Mithrandir." Lindir's voice came. We turn to see Lindir coming down the stairs.

"Ah, Lindir." Gandalf said.

"We heard you had crossed into the Valley." Lindir said in elvish.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Lindir said.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir said. I smirked, knowing.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked. A horn blew and the we turn to see elves riding towards us.

"Hold ranks!" Thorin yelled. Fili pushed me into the middle of the Company and Bilbo soon joined me as Elves surround us in a circle.

"Gandalf. Astra." Elrond said. I pushed through the dwarves. Gandalf came over.

"My friend! Where have you been?" Gandalf asked in elvish.

"We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass." Elrond said speaking in Elvish. He got off his horse and gave me a hug and then hugged Gandalf. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near." Elrond speaks in the common tongue as he hands a Orc sword to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf said. Thorin steps forward.

"Welcome Thorin, Son of Thrain." Elrond said.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled over the Mountain. And Astra here mentioned you all the time." Elrond said, nodding towards me.

"Indeed, he made no mention of you." Thorin said. I rolled my eyes. Elrond speaks in Elvish.

"What is he saying? Does he off us insult?" Gloin asked.

"No Gloin. He's offering you food." I said. The dwarves mumble among themselves.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on." Gloin said. I walked with Thorin and Fili, talking.

"Mommy!" A voice called. I turned and saw a blonde hair girl with green eyes, running my way.

"Lily come back here." Arwen called.

"Mommy?" The dwarves asked. I bent down and scooped her up.

"Lily." I said, hugging my daughter to me. Lily hugged me and looked at the dwarves shyly. I turned around.

"You didn't tell us you had a daughter." Fili said, hurt written all over his face.

"Why didn't you tell us? I wouldn't have let you come." Thorin said, sounding mad.

"Excuse me." I whisper, fighting the tears and hurried off with Lily in my arms.

Elrond's POV.

"You shouldn't be harsh on her. She hid it for you for a good reason and why she won't go back to her father." I said.

"Why then?" Fili asked.

"Because she was raped." I said. That silenced the dwarves and I saw the blonde dwarf looking after where Astra disappeared and soon was going after her. I had a feeling he cared about her more than a friend.

AN: There's the surprise and shocker. I'll update soon. I promise. :)


	7. The Talk and Dinner

Chapter 6  
The Talk and Dinner

Astra's POV. I sat on the bench in the gardens watching my daughter play with a few young Elven girls that were her friends. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Astra." Fili's voice came. He joined me on the bench.

"Come here to judge or yell at me." I said.

"No. Elrond told us. I want to hear the story from you." Fil said. I looked at him and then back at my daughter.

"Its true. She's a product of rape." I said.

"What happened?" Fili asked.

"I was coming back from Gondor and riding through Rohan when I got captured by Wildmen. I was held prisoner and raped more times than I could count." I said. Fili took my face and turned it. I saw worried and concern.

"How did you escape?" Fili asked, stroking my check and I fell in his arms letting out the emotions I held in.

"I killed the bastard and left with Nova." I said.

"Why didn't you go back to your father?" Fili asked.

"I was ashamed of myself and what happened. Adar thinks I'm dead. Elrond took me in and I've been here ever since." I said.

"I'm sure if you came to Uncle. He would have helped." Fili said.

"I wished, but I didn't know how your people would react to me being there." I said.

"We're not judging. We're understanding." Thorin said, coming over.

"How..." I began.

"Gandalf told all of us. Your still welcomed with the company but the little one has to stay here." Thorin said.

"Mommy?" Lily asked.

"Lily. Come meet Throin. The friend I told you about." I said.

"Hi." Lily said, shyly. Thorin smiled.

"Hello lass." Thorin said.

"I'm Fili. Throin's nephew." Fili said.

"Mom. You should get ready for supper." Lily said, pulling on my pant leg.

"Go. We'll meet you at the balcony." Fili said. I lead Lily away.

Fili's POV. I watched her go with the little one. Her having a daughter didn't change my feelings for her. The little one needed a dad and I would give it to her if Astra returned the feelings.

"Uncle." I said, turning to him.

"Say no more. Your heart is set on my friend and the little one caught your eye to. Both will be welcomed into the family and I'm sure your mother would love Lily as a grandmother would." Thorin said. I smile.

Astra's POV. I changed into an emerald dress and let Lily lead me to the balcony. Thorin and Gandalf were following Elrond.

"Try it. Just a mouthful." Dori said.

"I don't like green food." Ori said.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asked. I stayed behind the men with Lily, who was holding back a laugh.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked.

"Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner." Gandalf said.

"Well you never are." Elrond said. A plate was dropped and I looked to see Fili staring at me with an open mouth. I blush. I saw Lily grin and the dwarves looked at me.

"Astra. We didn't mean to judge you." Kili said.

"Its fine. I like everyone to meet my daugther, Lily." I said. Everyone introduced themselves. I sat with Gandalf, Elrond, and Thorin. Lily sat in my lap as we ate. Thorin hands his sword over to Elrond.

"This is Orcist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." Elrond said, handing the sword over to Thorin, who nodded. I smiled as Gandalf handed his sword over to Elrond.

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for goblin wars of the First Age..." Elrond said.

"You got a mighty sword." I said.

"Better then my old one." Thorin said. I felt Fili's eyes on me. I looked down. "You should tell him soon."

"I will. I'm waiting for the perfect moment." I said.

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asked.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf said.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond asked. The dinner continued to the point of Bofur getting on a pillar and singing that earned giggles form Lily and a food fight. "Your all invited to and Elven party for the end of Summer tomorrow night." Elrond announced. I smile. I had forgotten about that. I stood up and excused myself with Lily. I ran into Arwen.

"I need your help tomorrow." I whisper as Lily got ready for bed.

"What is it?" Arwen asked.

"I need to look pretty to catch a certain dwarfs eye tomorrow night." I said. Arwen grinned and I knew she could do it.

AN: I'm making their stay in Rivendell a little longer for good reasons. I will update soon.


	8. The Party and Confession

Chapter 8  
The Party and Confessions

I kept away from the dwarves all day the next day. I heard from one of the elves that they bathed in one of the fountains totally naked. I had rolled my eyes at that. Typical dwarves. I was more worried right now on what dress I was going to wear.

"There's nothing good." I said, looking through my closet. Lily sat on my bed looking all innocent and cute.

"Let me go see if I got one." Arwen said, quickly disappearing. I fell onto my bed and sighed.

"You'll find one, mom." Lily said, crawling over to me and I took her in my arms.

"I hope so." I said. Thorin had talked to Elrond last night of the map and got some good information.

"How about this?" Arwen's voice asked. I looked up to see her holding a Royal Blue dress that would hang off the shoulder and low-cut, but not to uncomfortable for me.

"Its perfect." I said, getting up.

Fili's POV. Elves were already down in the gardens for the party. I was standing with the company.

"I'm not going to go down there if there isn't going to be any meat." Gloin said, crossing his arms.

"I don't like green food." Ori said.

"We know." Dori said.

"Why is everyone standing around and not going to the party?" A voice asked. I turned and my jaw hit the ground. Astra stood in front of everyone in a Royal blue elven dress that hung off her shoulders. She had a hair piece in her hair. (AN: Like the one Arwen wore when Aragorn was crowned king. Lily was on her hip.

"Miss Astra. You look lovely." Gandalf said.

"Thank you. My kin made sure to get meat on the tables this time for you. I made sure of it since I do eat meat once in a while." Astra said, smiling. Her eyes landing on me. The Company hurried to join the party.

"Miss Lily. Can I escort you to the party? So your mom and my brother have some alone time." Kili asked.

"You may." Lily said. Astra handed Lily over to Kili who shot me a knowing glare but I ignored him. Kili and Lily hurried off to the party.

Astra's POV

"What do you think? To much?" I ask, twirling for him to see me.

"No. You look beautiful. And you chose the line of Durin colors." Fili said, making me blush and look down.

"I've been around your uncle to much." I said. I heard Fili chuckle and took my hand and wrapped it around his arm.

"Can I escort you to the party, Milady." Fili said.

"Of course, my lord." I said. Fili lead me down the gardens. I saw Thorin shoot me a knowing smile. Gandalf and Elrond watched us. Music was playing and Lily was trying to get the dwarves to dance.

"She's a ball of energy." Fili said, with a smile.

"She is." I said.

"Dance with me." Fili said. I nod and Fili leads me out to where elves were dancing. I saw Arwen smiling at me and I returned it. Fili wrapped a hand around my waist and took my hand as I rested my other hand on his shoulder. We danced around the grass. Lily was dancing with Kili as the dwarves drank. Thorin came up to us.

"No staying up to late. We leave right away tomorrow morning." Thorin said. Fili and I nodded. Thorin walked off after shooting Fili a glare.

"What are you thinking?" I ask.

"Just you." Fili said. I smiled and he returned it. Fili pulled me closer. "There's something I want to confess." I look up at Fili.

"What is it?" I ask. Fili captured my lips with his, catching me off guard, but I returned the kiss. I heard whistles and cheers. I blush. Fili pulled aside.

"I love you Astra and you having a daughter doesn't change it. Let me be part of your life and hers." Fii said.

"I love you too." I said.

"About time." Dwalin said, smirking. I blush and Fili grins. Thorin came up to us.

"You got my blessing. You'll have a fight on your hands when your father finds out." Thorin said. I nodded.

"We'll get through it." Fili said. Lily ran over and hugged Fili around the legs.

"Can I call you Adar?" Lily asked. Fili looked at me.

"Its father in Elvish." I said. Fili picked Lily up.

"Of course." Fili said. I smiled and Lily hugged him, kissing him on the check. He set Lily down. Arwen came over to whisper something.

"I'll take care of Lily. Go have fun." Arwen said. I pulled Fili away from the party. We sat on a bench on one of the balconies that was my favorite.

"Can I put a courting braid in your hair?" Fili asked. I nodded and he started to braid my hair. "Its done." Fili said. I turned around and pulled him into a kiss. We ended up in my bedroom, clothes on the floor as we made passionate love. I knew we were rushing things, but I didn't care. We wouldn't have time on this quest.

I laid curled up in Fili's arms with my head resting on his chest as he played with my hair.

"Adar won't be happy about this." I said.

"We'll find away to convince him. You're the only girl for me." Fili said.

"And your my one and only. Tomorrow we start off on the quest again." I said.

"Yes and I'm going to make sure you get to Erebor alive." Fili said. I smile and we share one last kiss before both of us drifted off to sleep.

AN: There you go. Hope you liked it. I'll update soon.


	9. Nightmares, Leaving, and Falling

Chapter 8  
Nightmares, Leaving, and Falling

I woke up with Fili and got dressed in a royal blue tunic that hung off my shoulders with my corset wrap around me with black legging like pants with my favorite boots. I grabbed my bag. I stopped Fili.

"Can I say goodbye to our daughter?" I ask.

"Of course." Fili said, kissing me. I hurried to her room. I came up to her bed.

"Lily. I'm leaving." I said. She sat up and threw her arms around me. "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" I ask, seeing her eyes red like she was crying.

"I see you laying on the battlefield surrounded by dead orcs, Goblins, Dwarves, and Wargs. Your dead and Adar is laying next to you, holding your hand also dead. Mommy. Don't go." Lily said. She got the vision of Foresight which she got from me.

"I have to go. I joined the Company." I said.

"I don't want you to." Lily said, clinging to me. I heard the door open and saw Fili standing in the doorway.

"She'll come back to you alive. I'll make sure of it. I promise." Fili said, coming over.

"Promise that you will also." Lily said.

"I'll make sure of that also. I need to go." I said. Lily nodded and hugged me one last time and Fili got one as well.

"Love you." Lily said.

"Love you too." I said. I head out with Fili. Fili wrapped his arm around me as we joined the Company and head towards the Hidden Passage as Thorin stopped while Balin lead the way. Fili kept an arm around me as we walked by.

"Be on your guard, we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths, lead on. Master Baggins. I suggest you keep up." Thorin said. I shot a look over my shoulder and see Bilbo looking one last time at Rivendell. I hoped my daughter would be fine, but I got a bad feeling about the rest of this quest and I hoped to come out alive.

We head through hills and stuffs and came to the Misty Mountains by nightfall. It was raining as we climbed the Mountain. Fili grabbed my hand as I nearly slip.

"Hold onto me." Fili said. I nod.

"Hold on!" Thorin called. I held onto Fili's hand as we walked the narrow path. I heard a yell and turn to see Dwalin catch Bilbo from falling. "We must find shelter!"

"Watch out!" Dwalin yelled. I looked up to see a boulder coming through the air and crashing into the mountain above us. Fili pulled me against him and shielded me from the rocks that fell on us.

"This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle! Look." Balin said, pointing. Fili, who still held me in his arms, and I look up to see a stone giant step away from the mountain ripping a boulder off it.

"Valar." I said.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants, Stone Giants." Bofur said.

"Take cover you fool!" Thorin yelled.

"What's happening!" Kili said. The boulder is thrown at another stone giant. I cry out as the ground underneath us starts to move. I held Fili's hand as the area split.

"KILI!" I yell as Kili moved away from us.

"Kili. Take my hand." Fili said. Kili shot us a scared look. I looked up to see that we were on the knee of one of the stone giants. I gripped the wall for dear life. We were moving. I saw the other company on the other knee jump on a ledge, but we weren't able to. I heard Thorin yelling to jump, but we couldn't. The stone giant got its head smashed off by the other and was falling. I saw the wall coming.

"Jump." Dwalin said. We jumped, but I never made it. My fingers found the edge but they slipped. I saw Bilbo try to reach for me and I for him, but our fingers barely touched and I screamed as I fell towards the dark abyss.

AN: And I leave you hanging. Please no killing me. There's a reason I leave you there. I wanted to do something different then Goblin Town. I will update soon. :)


	10. Heartbreak and Capture

Chapter 9  
Heartbreak and Capture

Fili's POV. My heart stopped as I saw her fall and scream as she fell.

"NO!" I cry out, almost throwing myself after her, but Dwalin and Bofur held me back. I didn't pay attention to them getting Bilbo up and Thorin almost falling. My eyes scanned looking for Astra. My heart felt like it was breaking.

"Fili." Kili said, hurrying over and pulled me into a hug. Thorin said something about Bilbo not being unwanted.

"I lost her Fili. I promised Lily that I would bring her back alive." I whisper.

"Maybe there is a chance she survived." Kili said.

"Who can survive a fall like that." I said.

"She's got a strong will to live and a daughter and man who loves her. Don't give up, Fili." Thorin said, coming over. I nod as tears fell willingly. Kili and Thorin hugged me and lead me into the cave.

"Let's get a fire started." Gloin heard but I didn't say anything and ignored everyone. I laid on the floor and closed my eyes remembering Astar and her fun-loving self and the memories we made.

Astra's POV. I woke up laying on a brush that cushioned my fall. I groaned and got off it. I look up.

"FILI!"I call, but there was no answer. I pulled my cloak closer to me. I knew I would have to find them. I saw a path and started walking. I shivered from the cold. I hurried down the path and slowed to a walk for a while. I heard paws on the ground and turn. A pale orc sat on top of the white org. My eyes widen and I run.

"Bring me the She Elf for I know her." Azog said in the black speech, which I understood perfectly. I felt a pain in my back and I fell. I pulled a dagger out as an Orc grabbed me and pulled me towards Azog.

"Azog. Thorin said you were dead and I thought so too." I said in the Black Speech.

"So you're the elf that fought with Thorin Oakenshield at the Gates of Moria. I thought you looked familiar and the braids in you hair mark you as a Line of Durin is courting you. Is it Thorin or his nephews?" Azog said in the black Speech. I spit in his face.

"I will never say." I said in the black speech. I got backhanded and was dragged to a warg and threw on with my hands tied. We rode for a few hours as the sun was setting. We came over a cliff and I heard voices. Azog grabbed me by the hair and made me look at him.

"You will watch as I slay your friends. Kill them all!" Azog shouted in the black speech. I screamed out a warning as the wargs went running. I couldn't see my friends die.

AN: There's the new chapter. I skipped Goblin Town. Please don't be mad. I wrote it to many times in my others and wanted to do something new.


	11. The Fight

Chapter 10  
The Fight

NO one's POV. Everyone was celebrating the return of Bilbo that he wasn't lost or ran away, but the celebration died when a female's scream came followed by Warg howls.

"Astra!" Fili shouted.

"Out of the frying pan." Thorin said

"And into the fire. Run! Run!" Gandalf yelled. The dwarves and Gandalf started running down the hill as night falls on the area. The wargs were getting closer. A warg jumps in front of Bilbo as dwarves started killing the wargs. The warg charged and Bilbo held out his sword and it went through the wargs head.

"Up into the trees, all of you. Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf yelled. Bilbo goes to pull the sword out of the warg's head and struggles as the dwarves climb the trees. Bilbo pulls it out and joins everyone in the trees. The Wargs stop as Azog comes onto the rock on his white warg as other Warg Riders came alongside him.

"Azog." Thorin said, recognizing his old enemy.

"Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it. Thorin, Son of Thrain." Azog said in the black speech.

"It can not be." Thorin said, hurt and shock in his voice.

"I got something special of yours." Azog said, in the black speech.

"He's got something of ours." Gandalf said. A warg rider rides up to Azog and Azog reaches down and lifts Astra up by her neck for the dwarves to see. Astra grabs Azog's hand as he holds her.

"ASTRA!" Fili shouted, going to jump down but Dwalin and Kili held him back.

"So that's the dwarf that has his heart on you and you with him." Azog said. Astra spit in his face.

"I'll see you burn in hell if you kill them or hurt them." Astra said in the black speech. Azog put his claw right through her ribs and Astra flinched in pain.

"NO!" Fili and Thorin yelled.

"Now you can watch as I kill your friends." Azog said in the black speech. He tosses Astra and she rolls on the ground and lays in front of Azog. Tears were streaming down her checks as blood soaked through her tunic. Fili was in tears because he couldn't get to her and he wanted to have her safe in his arms. Azog points at Thorin. "That one is mine. Kill the others!"

"NO!" Astra shouted in pain as she rolled onto her stomach and watched as the wargs attacked the trees. The trees suddenly get knocked over and the dwarves were jumping from tree to tree and finally came into the tree near the cliff where Gandalf was. Azog was laughing. A pinecone that was on fire came down and landed on the ground. Wargs started retreating from the fire.

"Fili!" Gandalf yells, tossing him a pinecone. Fili catches it and helps light pinecones from the others and they start throwing them.

"I need to get to Astra." Fili said.

"Not yet." Bofur said. The wargs started retreating and the others cheer, but it was short-lived as the tree they were in starts to fall. Astra's eyes widen as she sees Ori fall and grab Dori's legs.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori yelled. Gandalf uses his staff to catch them as they fell. Thorin looks up and looks at Astra. He saw his friend in pain and blood coming through her shirt. He heard his yells of Fili, who was still being held back from rescuing the woman he loves. Thorin stood up and walked down the tree trunk.

"Thorin. NO!" Astra yelled, but it was too late. Thorin was running towards Azog and Azog jumps off the rock and knocks Thorin to the ground.

"Help!" Ori said. Thorin gets back on his feet, as Azog turns his warg around. They charge at Thorin again and Azog swings his mace and smashes Thorin in the face. Thorin falls to the ground.

"NO!" Balin yelled. Astra struggles to her feet, but fall. The warg clamps his jaws around Thorin and he yells in pain.

"THORIN!" Dwalin yelled, trying to get to his feet, but falls, grabbing a branch. Thorin hits the warg in the jaw and it sends him flying into the rock.

"Bring me the Dwarf's head." Azog said in the black speech. Astra struggles to get up as a orc heads towards Thorin. Bilbo comes running and attacks the orc that is about to attack Thorin. Astra gets to her feet and runs over standing next to Bilbo, pulling out her sword.

"You will not have him." Astra said in the black speech.

"Kill him and the she elf." Azog said in the black speech. Bilbo and Astra held their ground as three warg riders approach. A war cry comes and Fili, Kili, and Dwalin come and attack. Bilbo and Astra yell as they charged and Astra struck down a war. She cries out in pain as the white warg grabs her in his jaws. Astra grabs one of her arrows and stabs it right through the wargs eyes. She was thrown across and landed on the ground in front of Thorin. Astra looks at Azog as he approaches. "You will die now, she elf." A screech came and Astra looked up as the eagles came. She stood up as she saw white spots in front of her eyes. A eagle comes and picks up Thorin and flies away.

Fili's POV. I watched as the eagle took Thorin off.

"Fili." A weak voice came. I turn and saw Astra swaying on her feet.

"Astra!" I call, running and catching her as she falls. Kili runs over. A eagle lands and Kili and I hurry over to it. I set Astra on the eagle and got on behind her with Kili right behind me. I held Astra close as we took off.

AN: There's the new chapter. Hope you liked it.


	12. Almost There

Chapter 11  
Almost There

Astra's POV. I drifted in and out of consciousness. I finally came to when Fili yelled for Thorin.

"Fili." I whisper.

"Astra." Fili said. I opened my eyes to find myself in his arms facing sideways on a giant eagle. I touched his face and saw worry and panic. He smiled at my touch.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, woman. Your going to be the death of me. Hold on." Fili said, kissing my forehead. I curl close, flinching in pain.

"I'm sorry. I tried to grab the edge but couldn't. Azog found me when I was trying to reach a place to meet all of you." I said.

"Oin will look at you as soon as we land." Fili said.

"Thorin?" I ask.

"We don't know. I'm glad your alright, Astra. Fili wouldn't stop worrying about you." Kili said from behind Fili. I rested my head on Fili's chest and closed my eyes. I rested them until I felt the eagle land. Kili jumped down. "Hand her to me Kili and go check on uncle." Fili nodded and handed me down to Kili, who held me as Oin ran over.

"My dear girl. Your hurt badly. Set her down, Kili and I'll heal her up." Oin said. Kili set me down and stayed with me. As Oin healed me. I heard Thorin wake up.

"The Halfling?" Thorin asked.

"These aren't to deep, so I'll put sage on them." Oin said.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe." Gandalf said.

"Ow." I said as I watch as Fili and Dwalin help Thorin stand.

"Sorry lass." Oin said. I nod as Thorin approached Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin asked.

"Thorin." I groan.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life." Thorin said, hugging Bilbo. I laugh as the dwarves cheered.

"Your good, lass, but I suggest you be carried for a while." Oin said as Thorin and Bilbo talked.

"I'll make sure of that." Fili said, coming over and picking me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder.

"We all will help. Glad your alive Astra." Thorin said, smiling as Fili came up to him. Something caught my eye and I grinned. Thorin and everyone looked where I was smiling.

"Is that, what I think it is?" Bilbo asked.

"Erebor-The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth." Gandalf said.

"Our home." Thorin said.

"And my old home not far from it." I groan. Fili chuckled.

"And Erebor will be your home if you chose to stay with me." Fili said.

"Of course. Though we will have to make a stop in Rivendell to pick up our daughter." I said. Fili grinned as a bird chirped and flew by.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf said.

"But we'll take it as a sign, a good omen." Thorin said.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said. I would soon realize that he would be wrong with those words as we looked at the Lonely Mountain. I would have to face the wrath of my father if we get caught and questions from my brother and my best friend who took my spot as the Captain of the Guards. I didn't know what was to come, but I would face it side by side with my best friend and the man I loved.

AN: There's the last of the Unexpected Journey. Next chapter is the start of DOS. Hope you enjoyed.


	13. A Place to Stay

Chapter 12  
A Place to Stay.

Fili's POV. Its been a few days since we escaped Azog and Astra and Thorin survived their attacks from Azog. Astra was healing better but I carried her everywhere with the help of Kili, Thorin, and Dwalin. At night she would cuddle with me and fall asleep in my arms and would stay up and sit talking with me quietly as we kept watch until she couldn't keep her eyes open and would fall asleep in my arms.

We were at the moment waiting for Bilbo to get back from scouting after we heard warg howls. I was sitting on the rock with Astra asleep in my arms. Bilbo came running down.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asked.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo said. I felt stirring in my arms.

"What's going on?" Astra asked, opening her eyes.

"Warg pack, love." I said, setting her down and keeping her in my arms. She laid her head on my shoulder.

'Have the Wargs picks up our sceant?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet, but they will, we have another problem." Bilbo said.

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf said.

"No, that's not it." Bilbo said. Gandalf turns to us and smiles.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf said.

"Will you guys listen. He has something else to tell us." Astra shouted, making everyone jump, not realizing she was awake. I grin and kiss her forehead.

"Thank you Astra. Now if you all will listen. I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." Bilbo said.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked. I noticed him and Astra share a look like they knew what it was already. Bilbo shoots Gandalf a glare.

"Yes. But bigger, much bigger." Bilbo said. Gnadalf turns and walks a few steps away.

"You knew about this Beast?" Bofur asked.

"I say we double back." Bofur said.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin said.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf said.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Throin asked.

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us. Be happy that he is friends with Astra. That will be our only advantage." Gandalf said.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked. A roar splits the night. I tighten my grip on Astra.

"None." Gandalf said.

Astra's POV. Fili was holding my hand as we ran through plains and across streams.

"Come on." Gandalf calls. We run through the forest. I heard the Orcs racing not far behind us. We come to a stop as roar sounds nearby.

"Beorn." I whisper to myself.

"This way, quickly." Gandalf said. We run. Fili and I kept our hands intertwined. My side was screaming in pain yet, but it was fine. We come out of the forest and see a house surrounded by hedges. I smile. To the house. Run!" We run towards the house. Bombur runs past us. I raised an eyebrow at Fili.

"Only when needed." Fili said. We came through the hedges. I saw the bees. Bombur runs into the door and bounces off. Fili, Kili and I slam against the door, trying to get the door open.

"Open the door." Gandalf said.

"Quickly!" Thorin said. Thorin pushes through. I turn and see Beorn charging towards us. I push through the dwarves as they enter.

"ASTRA!" Fili yelled, but was held back.

"Close the door. She'll be fine." Gandalf said.

"Beorn. Don't. Its me, Astra" I said, as Beorn comes to a stop as the door closes, growling at me. I held my ground. "Whatever my father and brother told you that I was dead was a lie. I'll tell you when you come back. Please." I said. Beorn sniffed me and then turned to leave. The door opened and Thorin and Dwalin pull me in and Thorin pushed me into Fili's arms. He pulled me tight.

"Woman. What were you thinking?" Fili asked.

"Beorn has always been my friend. His bear form trusts me. That's why he wouldn't hurt me." I said.

"What is that?" Ori asked.

"That is our host." Gandalf said. The dwarves and Bilbo look at Gandalf. "His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However. He is not overfond of dwarves. Be glad that he owes Astra a lot of favors for her helping him. He trusts her and they are friends. So he'll help us." Gandalf shot me a smile. I returned it.

"He's leaving." Ori said as he peaks from the crack. Dori pulls him away from the door.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious, he's under some dark spell." Dori said.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's under no enchantment, but his own." I said, pulling Fili towards a pile of hay to sleep. I was tired and so was he.

"Alright now, get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight. I hope." Gandalf said. Kili joined us and fell asleep on the other side of Fili. Fili pulled me against his side.

"Your braver then you look, beautiful." Fili said.

"He never scared me when I first met him. He's a good man." I said.

"Do I have to worry about him wanting to court you?" Fili asked.

"No, love. My heart belongs to you. We are good friends like me and your uncle are." I said. Fili smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I return the kiss happily. I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up to the door opening. I sat up. Kili had his back pressed to Fili's other side. Fili had his arm thrown over his head and the other on his chest where I had laid. I got up seeing a man enter. I head towards the kitchen.

"So your father did lie to me." Beorn said as his eyes land on me.

"I got my reasons." I said. Beorn smiled and hugged me. I returned the hug.

"Come. Help me make breakfast and you can tell me everything." Beorn said. I nodded and we got to work.

AN: There's the start of DOS. I hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon.


	14. Beorn and Infections

Chapter 12  
Beorn and Infections

"So you decided not to come back after the rape and stuff." Beorn said as I set the food on the table.

"Yes. I have a daughter now, who is back in Rivendell. She knows about you and would like to meet you. She's the same as your daughter was before she was killed." I said.

"I hope the dwarf your courting loves both of you." Beorn said, nodding towards the braid in my hair.

"He does. I just fear my father's reaction." I said.

"He won't be happy. I approve as long as your happy with him." Beorn said.

"I am. More than I have ever been." I said. Beorn smiled. I heard footsteps and saw Fili standing in the doorway.

"Woke up without you next to me." Fili said, eyeing Beorn.

"I helped Beorn make breakfast and caught up." I said, coming up to him and going into his arms. Beorn eyed Fili.

"Come and eat. Your friends should be joining us shortly." Beorn said. I heard more footsteps and knew the others were up with the smell of food. I sat in between Thorin and Fili. Beorn poured some milk into Fili's huge mug. Beorn looks at Thorin.

"So your the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked, walking away.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." Beorn said. I saw that he still had manacles on his wrists that he had when I first met him. "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once, there were many." Beorn said.

"And now?" Bilbo asked

"Now, there is only one." Beorn said. I looked down at my plate.

"How are you and Astra friends?" Kili asked.

"I found him hurt and injured in his bear form near Mirkwood when I went out riding on Nova. It took me a few hours to get his bear form to trust me but I was able to stitch his wounds and helped him." I said.

"She earned my trust. She's the only one of her kin from Mirkwood I trust. She helped me build the house and came to visit when she could until she disappeared and her brother claimed she was dead." Beorn said. I nod sadly and lay my head on Fili's shoulder. He rested a hand on my leg. A sudden pain in my back came and I bit my bottom lip. It was coming from the knife wound in the back that Oin didn't treat. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn asked.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf said as Beorn sat down.

"You are running out of time." Beorn said.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said. I shot Gandalf a glare. I wasn't ready to see my old home or get caught by the elves as we go through it.

"A darkness lies upon the forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer of Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." Beorn said.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." Gandalf said.

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. Astra is the only wise one I have met and kind heart. But it matters not." Beorn said. Thorin turned. I didn't notice that he stood up till now.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing and your are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn said. Beorn stands up and turns to face Thorin. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn said. He picks up a mouse that was on the table and holds it in his hand and slowly approaches Thorin as he talks. "But Orcs I hate more and you are friends with Astra here. So I'll help. What do you need?" I go to stand and suddenly collapse to the ground from being weak.

"Astra!" Fili called, getting on the floor and taking me into his arms. The pain wasn't fading.

"What's wrong, lass." Oin asked as he knelt on the ground with Thorin and Dwalin.

"There is one wound you missed. I got a dagger in the back. I think its infected." I groan in pain.

"Take her to the loft. You can stay a night so she can rest." Beorn said. Fili picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs with Oin, Thorin, and Dwalin behind me.

"Lay her on her stomach and you can keep her head in your lap." Oin said. Fili did as told. I laid my head sideways in his lap. I felt Oin lift up the shirt slightly. "It looks like it is. I will have to cut it open and clean it out. Thorin. Dwalin. Get ready to hold her down if needed."

"Fili. Don't leave me." I said. Fili take my hand.

"I'm not going anywhere. Squeeze my hand when needed." Fili said, kissing my forehead.

"Ready lass?" Oin asked. I nod and I felt the knife on the wound. I close my eyes and squeezed Fili's hand. The pain was unbearable and I slipped unconscious.

Fili's POV. She passed out in my arms as Oin worked. Thorin and Dwalin left because they weren't needed. Oin finished and stitched up the wound.

"She's all good now, lad." Oin said. I smiled and nodded. Oin left and I stayed there with Astra in my arms. Kili came up with bedrolls.

"Thought you would want these and not want to move her." Kili said.

"Thanks Kils." I said. With Kili's help we set up the bedrolls and I laid Astra on one and curled up around her, pulling her into my arms. I fell into a light sleep listening to her breathing.

Astra's POV. I woke up with a start, sitting up fast. It was dark, but it wasn't any noise that woke me up. Visions. Fili, Kili, and Thorin laying dead in the battlefield and me laying on top of Fili, also dead, holding hands with Fili.

"It can't happen." I whisper.

"Astra." Fili said, sitting up.

"Its nothing." I said. Fili pulled me down into his arms.

"Alright. Get some sleep. We leave tomorrow." Fili said. I nod and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

AN: There's the new chapter. I'll update soon. :)


	15. Leaving Beorn's

Chapter 13  
Leaving Beorn's

I woke up to sun on my face. I groan lightly. The pain in my back was gone. I found myself with my head on Fili's chest. He was sleeping with both arms around me. I kissed his check gently and he stirred lightly. His beautiful blue eyes opened and looked at me with a smile on his handsome face.

"Morning beautiful." Fili said, kissing my check.

"Morning handsome. Ready to face Mirkwood?" I ask.

"Long as you're at my side. I am. How's your wound?" Fili asked.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." I said. Fili rolled ontop of me and leaned down.

"Good." Fili said, leaning down and we kiss.

"Hey Fili. Are you and Astra. WOAH. Save it for Erebor." Kili's voice came. Fili and I look towards the stairs to see Kili standing there with his hand over his eyes. Fili and I sigh.

"It's fine Kili. We aren't showing anything you don't want to see." Fili said, pulling me to my feet and we roll up our bedrolls.

"It looked like you two were getting to comfy." Kili teased. Fili shot his brother a glare and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close to his side. We head down the stairs and everyone surrounded us.

"You alright lass?" Balin asked.

"I'm fine. I'm not in pain anymore. Thank you Oin." I said.

"Your welcome lass." Oin said. I head outside as the others got ready to leave. I saw ponies that were beautiful. I head up to them. I heard a familiar neigh.

"Nova?" I ask, turning to find my horse, coming towards me. I took her head and hugged her.

"She came shortly after you got here." Beorn said, coming over.

"I was afraid that the wargs got her." I said, stroking her nose.

"She's a strong horse you got. She'll follow you everywhere." Beorn said. The others came out and I helped saddle the ponies and get our stuff on. I got on my horse and pull Fili on behind me. Beorn came over.

"Send for me if you need help." Beorn said.

"I will." I said.

"Take care of her dwarf or you'll feel my wrath." Beorn said, nodding at Fili.

"I will." Fili said, with a gulp. I kiss his check as he wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Go now while you still got the light. The hunters are not far behind." Beorn said. With Gandalf in the lead, we were off for Mirkwood, my home.

AN: There's the new chapter. Hope you all liked. I'll update soon. Happy Memorial Day.


	16. Walking through Mirkwood

Chapter 15  
Walking through Mirkwood

We reached the edge of Mirkwood where the elven path laid before us. I pulled Nova to a stop as Gandalf got off his horse and walked to the gate. My stomach twisted because of the sickness I felt on the forest. It had changed since I was last here. Fili got off Nova and held out his arms for me. I swung down and into his arms. My legs were weak.

"You alright?" Fili asked, kissing my check.

"I'm fine." I said. Fili looked like he didn't believe me but didn't say anything else.

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin said, dismounting his horse. I turn my head and see Beorn in his bear form keeping watch over us. I smile.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf called. I took Nova's head in my hands gently and stroke her nose.

"Meet us at Erebor, Nova. Stay safe." I said in elvish. She nods and takes off running. I watched her go as Gandalf entered the forest after talking to Bilbo as the dwarves unsaddled the ponies of our things. Fili came up to me.

"Where did you send Nova?" Fili asked, pulling me in his arms.

"She'll meet us at Erebor." I said. Fili leaned down and we kissed as Nori began to unsaddled Gandalf's horse.

"Not my horse! I need it." Gandalf said, running out of the forest towards us. I raise an eyebrow.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked.

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf said. He looks at Thorin and back at Bilbo. "You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire." They talked for a while. I looked up at Fili.

"Looking forward to seeing your old home?" Fili asked.

"No." I said.

"Afraid your father will separate you two?" Kili asked.

"I know he will, but my heart belong to you Fili." I said.

"Like mine belongs to you." Fili said, leaning down and we kiss.

"I'll be waiting for you at the outlook, before the slopes of Erebor." Gandalf said. Fili and I broke apart and look at Gandalf as he stops in front of Thorin and give him a hard look. "Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." Gandalf walks to his horse. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." I frown knowing that he was right.

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asked as Gandalf got on his horse.

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." Gandalf said. He rides away, yelling over his shoulder. "No matter what may come, stay on the path." We turn towards the woods and go to enter.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin said.

"Durin's Day. Let's go!" Dwalin said.

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin said. We enter Mirkwood and follow the path. Thorin was leading. I walked behind Fili with Kili behind me. I was holding Fili's hand as we walked. "The path goes this way." We turn a corner and keep following the path. It twists and turns over terrain, bare ground, high ledges, fallen tree trunks, ETC. Dwalin thumps the handle of his hammer on the ground to find the trail.

"This way." Dwalin said.

"Air. I need air." Bofur said.

"My head, it's spinning." Oin said. My legs give out suddenly and I collapse, but Kili caught me before I fell to the ground.

"Fili." Kili called. Fili turned and hurried over.

"You okay?" Fili asked.

"No. My legs are weak." I whisper. Fili picked me up and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"What's happening?" Oin asked. I looked and saw the company had stopped. Thorin headed to the front where Nori was.

"Keep moving. Nori. Why have we stopped?" Thorin asked.

"The path... It's disappeared!" Nori said. My eyes widen.

"What's going on?" Dwalin asked.

"We've lost the path!" Oin said. I saw we were standing on a steep cliff and there is no path in front of us.

"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" Thorin yelled. The dwarves with me in Fili's arms wonder around the forest looking for the path.

"I don't remember this place before. None of its familiar." Balin said.

"It's got to be here." Dori said.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asked.

"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is." Dwalin said.

"Is there no end to this accursed place?" Thorin asked.

"No." I mumble. I heard a vibration and look to see Bilbo pull a webbing. Webbing? Impossible. I heard whispering noise and pull myself closer to Fili. I had a bad feeling and I didn't like this place. We continue walking. I close my eyes as my head spins.

"Look." Ori said. I see him holding a tobacco pouch.

"A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods." Dori said, as Bofur takes the pouch from him.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains. This is exactly the same as mine." Bofur said.

"Because it is yours." I said.

"You understand? We're going round in circles. We are lost." Bilbo said.

"We're not lost. We keep heading east." Dwalin said.

"But which way is east. We've lost the sun." Oin said. Fili set me down as the dwarves started fighting and arguing. I look at the webbing as they fight as Bilbo disappears into the trees. I heard the whispering again and turn around. Thorin hears it also.

"What? What's that?" Thorin said, as the whispering continues. Thorin turns to the fighting dwarves, yelling, "Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched." The dwarves go silent as I stood scanning the trees. A sticky stuff falls on me and pulls me up. I scream and heard Fili yelling my name. A sting comes in my neck and everything goes black.

AN: Anyone ready for Legolas and Thaunduil finding out Astra's alive. I am. I'll update soon.


	17. Escape and Family Reunion

Chapter 16  
Escape and Family Reunion

I opened my eyes and groaned lightly as I hear thumps as I found myself in webbing. I felt myself falling and I hit the ground. I struggled to get the webbing off. I finally freed myself. I saw the other dwarves breaking loose. Fili and I met eye contact and I ran into his arms. Fili pressed a kiss to my lips and kissed me. I returned the kiss happily.

"I Thought I lost you." Fili said, pressing his forehead against mine.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I said.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked. Fili and I looked around with the rest of the dwarves.

"Bilbo!" We all yell.

"I'm up here!" Bilbo's voice came. I heard a yell. I spun as I heard moving of feet as we were surrounded by SPIDERS. The things were huge. I pulled out my sword as the dwarves did also. One came at me and I swiped my sword hard at it. Fili and I fought side by side. I shot arrows at times, but mainly used my sword. Bombur is knocked to the floor by a spider.

"Grab a leg!" Dwalin yelled. I grabbed one of the legs along with Fili and others.

"Pull!" I yell. We pull the legs and it came off. The body of the spider lands right on Bombur. The dwarves pull the spider off Bombur as Kili was suddenly grabbed by one of the spiders.

"Kili!" Fili and I yell, but was dragged away. I swore in elvish as the last of the spiders so far was defeated. We ran through the forest. More spiders jump down from threads of silk in front of us. Thorin raises his sword and I got ready. Suddenly a familiar elf appears on the treetops and swings down the spiders silk, landing on it and killing it. He slides to the forest floor and slid under a spider, slicing it in half. I groan. My brother. The show off. Legolas comes up kneeling with a n arrow nocked to his bow and pointed it at Thorin. Elves appear, drawing arrows and pointing it at us. Fili stood in front of me.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." Legolas said.

"LEGOLAS! Leave them alone." I said, pushing through the dwarves. Legolas's eyes widen.

"Astra. I thought you were..." Legolas began.

"Dead? Well I'm here and alive." I said.

"Help!" Kili yelled. I spun around as Fili did also.

"Kili!" Fili yelled, going for his brother, but I grabbed him and pulled him back.

"I don't want to lose you." I said. Fili nodded, eyeing my brother as a familiar red-headed elf came over leading Kili.

"Astra?" Tauriel asked.

"Tauriel!" I said. Tauriel and I hug.

"You've changed." Tauriel said. I shrug.

"So have you, my dear friend." I said. The dwarves were glaring at the elves.

"Search them." Legolas called. Elves approach us and I hand my weapons over to Tauriel. Fili's knives kept coming. Legolas went over to Gloin and pulls a picture frame out of his pocket.

"Hey! Give it back! That's private!" Gloin said.

"Who is this? Your brother?" Legolas said. Fili came instantly to my side after the elf found all his weapons and wrapped an arm securly around me.

"Whatever happens with my father. I still love you." I whisper.

"I love you too. We'll get through this." Fili said.

"Who is this? Your brother?" Legolas asked. I felt Fili tense beside me.

"That is my wife!" Gloin said. Legolas looks at another picture.

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?" Legolas asked.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli!" Gloin said.

"Do you have anything better to do then insult my friends." I call out angerily. The Company was becoming like another family and good friends. I hated seeing them insulted especially by my brother. Legolas looked at me and his face flushed mad at the sight of me in Fili's arms.

"Get your hands off her." Legolas said, approaching. I step in front of Fili.

"Lay a hand on him and I'll never forgive you. I'm his one, brother, and he is mine." I said in elvish. Legolas still looked mad.

"Father won't like this." Legolas said in elvish.

"I make my own decisions. Not father." I said in elvish. Legolas goes to Tauriel and I slide into Fili's arms. I watched as Legolas took Thorin's sword and inspects it.

"This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin." Legolas said in elvish. I felt Fili's grip tighten around me. "Where did you get this?" Legolas asked in the common tongue.

"It was given to me." Thorin said. Legolas points the sword at Thorin.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." Legolas said.

"Brother. He's telling the truth. I was there." I said in elvish.

"Stay silent little sister, for you will have to answer to father soon. Take them!" Legolas said. The elves lead the dwarves away.

"Thorin. Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked. Thorin and I look around, but there was no sight of Bilbo. We walked single file. I was in between Fili and Kili while Thorin led the company. We entered the Woodland Realm and through the gate.

"Close the gate." Legolas says in elvish. I close my eyes and continue walking. We came across wooden walkways. It hadn't changed since I was last here. Legolas yanks me from Fili's arms as Thorin was pulled away.

"Astra!" Fili called.

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying." I call to him as Thorin and I were pushed to the throne room.

"Bring my daughter to me first so that the king of the Mountain can hear us first." Adar said. The guards grab my arms and led me up to Adar. I pulled my arms free when we came to a stop. Thanduil stood up and came down the steps.

"Hello Adar." I address.

"So the daughter I thought to be dead is alive after all." Thanduil said.

"I've been in Rivendell for the last six years. I know you came looking, but I didn't want to be found and Lord Elrond was nice enough to keep me a secret." I said.

"Can I ask why?" Thanduil asked stepping up to me.

"After you sent me to Gondor. I was riding through Rohan when I was captured by Wildmen and brutally raped for a week when I finally killed the man and head out. I'm not a maiden and knew you would be ashamed." I said.

"I still would have welcomed you back, my daughter." Thanduil said.

"Then what would you have done if the rape gave me a child. Yes Adar. I have a daughter I love very much and is in Rivendell while I stay with my friends for now." I said. Thanduil looked mad.

"And what does this dwarf think of you having this child out of rape. Yes, my daughter, I see your courting braid and know its a line of Durin, but of the eldest nephew of your friend. You will not see him again." Thanduil said.

"But Adar..." Thanduil slapped me in the middle of my talking. I grabbed my check.

"You are my daughter and I will not see you with a dwarf. You are to return to your duties as Captain of my guard and I will send for your daughter that you kept from me to come to Mirkwood. Am I clear." Thanduil said. I felt my heart-break but I will get my friends out of here and I will join them when they leave. I knew Bilbo was our only chance of escaping.

"Yes Adar." I said.

"Wait to take Thorin back. So stay with the guards. Bring the dwarf!" Thanduil said. I stood off to the side. Thorin was brought up to Adar. I stood to the side with my hands in front of me.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary or something of that ilk." Thanduil said. He looks closely at Thorin. I watch from where I stood. "You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: The King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help." I knew the jewels he mentioned for adar has told me and Thorin had once shown me when I visited. They were beautiful.

"I am listening." Thorin said.

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine." Adar said. Thorin turns away and walks away.

"A favor for a favor." Thorin said.

"You have my word. One king to another." Adar said. Thorin stops walking.

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin said. Thorin spins around and points at Adar, shouting, "You lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us. Astra was the only one that didn't turn her back on us. She helped fight for Moria and cost a few scars that will remain there and she helped me with finding work and building a home in the blue mountains and only came back to you when called. She's the only one I trust of your family." Thorin speaks in his language, "Die a death of flames!" I held back a laugh. Thanduil comes face to face with Thorin.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north." Thanduil said. Thunder rolls and Adar's face turns where there were burns and scars from his encounters with the dragons. His left eye was milky and unseeing. He pulls away, his face turning back to normal. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." Adar turns and walks up the steps to his throne as guards grab Thorin and pull him out. "You are just like him. Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait." I watch as Thorin was dragged from the throne room and towards the dungeons. "Your excused."

"Yes Adar." I said. I hurry out of the room. I had to stay on my father's good side. I just hoped Fili would understand and forgive me.

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I was looking forward to writing this chapter. Next chapter will be up and Astra will find away to see Fili in next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


	18. Alone and Seeing Him

Chapter 17  
Alone and Seeing Him

Thorin's POV I was thrown into one of the cells next to some of my companions.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked.

"He did. I told him he could go." I said. I then spoke in dwarvish language, "I spit upon your grave. Him and all his kin!" Balin sighs in frustration.

"Well that's it then. A deal was our only hope." Balin said.

"Not our only hope." I said, coming to the cell doors.

"Where's Astra?" Fili asked, sounding worried.

"Thanduil is forcing her to be captain of the guard again along with forbidding her to see you again. Don't get your hopes down. I don't think she'll listen." I said.

"I know she won't." Fili said. I smiled lightly.

Astra's POV. I entered my old room and set my weapons down. I sighed as I stepped out onto the balcony and looked out towards Erebor.

"You really do like that dwarf?" Tauriel asked, coming up to me.

"How can you tell?" I ask.

"Because you stood up to your brother for the first time." Tauriel said. I smiled as I look out.

"He's a good man." I said.

"Come. I'm on guard on the prisoners. You can spend time with him." Tauriel said.

"Tauriel?" I ask.

"Your my friend. You serve to be happy. Come." Tauriel said. I follow her down to the dungeons. "Go." She gave me a push when I saw his cell.

"Astra!" Dwarves yell. I saw Fili run to his cell door. I hurry towards him and he reached through the door to pull me as close he can to him. The bars push against my body. His hands found my face as I heard Kili and Tauriel talking.

"I thought you couldn't see me." Fili whispered, tracing my jaw as I rest my hand on his hand.

"A good friend of mine is on watch and she got me here to see you." I said.

"Your still coming with us right?" Fili asked.

"Of course. You'll find away out, but I can't help." I said in a whisper. I felt eyes on me. I turn my head and saw Legolas glaring at me from at a top of a stairs. I turned my head and looked into Fili's beautiful eyes, but he saw my brother as well. I reach in and took his face in my hands. His eyes flash to mine.

"Father and Legolas have no control over me. I make my own decisions and I want to be with you. If I have to renounce my tital as Princess of Mirkwood I will. Don't give up hope, my love. There is hope there." I said. Fili smiled.

"I haven't. Go get sleep." Fili said.

"I'll try. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Fili said, pulling me into a kiss.

"If it weren't for the bars. I would have you already." I whisper. Fili smirked.

"Don't get ideas." Fili whispered. I smirked.

"To late." I said. I head up the stairs and got my arm grabbed.

"You disobeyed our father's orders. Tauriel shouldn't have brought you." Legolas said in elvish.

"Like I said. I make my own decisions, brother. Not you or father. Maybe you should tell Tauriel how you feel, but it looks like Kili caught her eye already." I said in elvish, pulling my arm free. I head towards the room where weapons from the prisoners were kept. I grabbed Orcist that I was surprised Legolas didn't keep. I knew I wouldn't be able to get Kili's bow, but I grabbed Fili's twin swords. I hid them and head back to my room. I slipped them under the bed.

"Ahem." A voice said. I bump my head as I came out from under the bed.

"Ow." I said, rubbing my head. I turn to see Bilbo standing in the door. "Bilbo!" I said, hugging the Hobbit.

"Glad to see your alright. I'm getting the dwarves out at dawn." Bilbo said.

"Good. I'll come with the guards and get out with you guys. What are you using?" I ask.

"The barrels that are taken by the river to Laketown." Bilbo said.

"Good idea." I said. Bilbo left and I laid down to sleep.

The next day. I came out in my fighting outfit. The twin blades were in the holder on my back and Orcist was on my hip with my sword. Tauriel and I talked when a guard came running.

"The dwarves. They escaped!" The guard said in elvish. I hid back a smile as Tauriel and I ran for the dungeons.

AN: Heh heh. I leave you hanging. Yes I know they don't get their weapons back, but this is my story so I can do what I want. I'll update soon. :)


	19. Back with the Company

Chapter 18  
Back with the Company

We came into the dungeons. Legolas was already there.

"Where is the keeper of the keys?" I ask, acting like I didn't know anything.

"They were hanging in the cellars." The Keeper of the Keys said.

"And somehow someone got the keys to the cell doors to let the dwarves out. What are you keeping from us Astra?" Legolas asked.

"Let's just say that you missed one of the company members in the woods." I smirk. We head to the cellars where the barrels would be. We came down just in time to see the trap door close that would take the barrels to the water. I held back a laugh at Tauriel and Legolas look in shock. I was running for the tunnels. Tauriel right behind me with Legolas and the guards. I was in the lead as we came outside.

"Shut the gate!" Legolas yells in elvish. I saw the barrels heading down the river and ran down the pathway towards the gates. I heard orc screeches and my eyes widen. I ran as fast as I could.

"KILI!" Fili yelled in panic. I burst out of the trees to see Kili laying on the ground with an arrow through his thigh and orcs surrounding the rivers and jumping at the dwarves.

"Kili!" I said, hurrying over.

"The lever." Kili grunted in pain.

"Let me get you to Fili then I'll get it." I said.

"Lassie. Watch out." Bofur called. I spun and slashed at a orc, cutting his head off. I helped Kili get to the ledge.

"Astra." Fili said. I got Kili in the barrel. I hand Fili his twin swords.

"Here. Thought you would want this. Hand this to Throin. I'll join you soon." I said, handing Orcist over. I turned to see a Azog's son. His eyes land on me. I saw Tauriel fighting the orcs. I ran up the steps and grabbed the lever. I pulled it down and the flood gate opened. I watched the barrels go.

"Kill them. Kill the she-Elf." Bolg yelled in Black Speech.

"Astra. Please." Fili said.

"GO!" I yell, turning on the orcs and slashing them. I hated to get angry at the man I loved, but I needed to help fight the orcs.

"After them!" Bolg yells in the black speech. The Orcs start running after the barrels. I leap onto the guard post and watch the orcs run.

"Let's go!" I yell in elvish. Tauriel, Legolas and I run after the orcs. I kept my bow in my hand. We were shooting orcs left and right. I saw the dwarves fighting with the weapons they could get. Thorin and Fili kept their weapons on them. Orcs came at us as well. I bend backwards to avoid a stab through the chest and slash the orcs chest, killing him instantly. I saw a log that orcs were standing on slowly get cut down by Bofur, Thorin, and Dwalin. I smile. Legolas was ahead of me and I was right behind him. Legolas leaps across the river and lands on the dwarves heads and starts shooting orcs while standing on the heads. He jumps to another two. I quickly follow and land on Dwalin and Nori's head.

"Lass. Your worse than your brother." Dwalin said.

"Sorry. But I do what my brother does at times. Where's Fili?" I ask.

"Up there." Nori said. I quickly jump over heads getting grunts and shouts while I shot orcs as they came to attack the dwarves. I was about to land on a head of another dwarf, not really paying attention on who I land on, but end up in the barrel of the dwarf. I look up into beautiful blue eyes.

"And that's why I love you, beautiful." Fili said, pulling me into a kiss. I return the kiss. "But your going to be the death of me if you keep that up." I smile. I saw Legolas getting approached by a orc from behind. Thorin threw his axe and it hits the orc. I met Legolas's eyes and I mouth I'm sorry to him as I curl close in Fili's arms.

The river calmed down and we paddle along in our barrels with our hands.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asked.

"Not that I can see." Balin said.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur asked.

"Not for long, we've lost the current." Thorin said.

"Bofur is half drown." Dwalin said.

"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!" Thorin said. I helped Fili paddle to shore. I heard a grunt of pain as Fili helped get me out of the barrel. I looked at Kili and hurried over with Fili right behind me.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Kili said.

"Yeah sure it is." I said.

"On your feet." Thorin said.

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding." Fili said, turning on Thorin.

"There's an orc pack on our tail, we keep moving." Thorin said.

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mountain, we're so close." Bilbo said.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it." Balin said.

"So then we go around." Bilbo said.

"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves. Only Thorin and Fili have theirs because of Astra." Dwalin said.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes." Thorin said. Fili and I got to work binding his leg. Fili and I stood up afterwards. I wrapped my arms around Fili, as he kissed my forehead. Ori was emptying his boot that was full of water. A shadow falls on us. Fili pushes me behind him as Dwalin jumps in front of Ori holding a branch. I gripped Fili's shirt as the man shoots the arrow and it embeds itself in the branch in Dwalin's hands. Kili held up a rock and the man shoots it out of his hand. I recognize him right away because he was a friend of mine from Laketown.

"Do it again, and you're dead." Bard said.

AN: There's the new chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'll update soon.


	20. Bard and Getting into Laketown

Chapter 19  
Bard and Getting into Laketown

I tried to get past Fili, but he grabbed my arm in a firm grip, but not to tight that he was hurting me. I shot him a glare but he gave me a stern look to stay. Dwarves and their protectiveness to protect their women.

"Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" Balin asked, beating me to talking to an old friend. Bard lowers his bow and then climbs aboard his barge as we approach. Fili kept a hand on my arm.

'What makes you think I will help you?" Bard asked.

"Those boots have seen better days." Balin said. Bard starts loading the empty barrels on the barge, not answering. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns."

"A boy and two girls." Bard said.

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty." Balin said.

"Aye. She was." Bard said. Balin's smile fades.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Balin began.

"Oh come on, come on, enough with the niceties." Dwalin said, interrupting his brother.

"What's your hurry?" Bard asked.

"What is it to you?" Dwalin asked.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands." Bard said.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin said.

"Simple merchants, you say?" Bard asked.

"We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked. Bard looks at the barrels and examines the various dents and nicks.

"I know where these barrels came from." Bard said.

"What of it?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." Bard said.

"Same old. Same old." I whisper.

"Offer him more." I saw Thorin mouth to Balin.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin said.

"Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler." Bard said.

"For which we will pay double." Balin said. Bard looks at him suspiciously.

"Bard." I call. Bard turned and eyes widen and I pull free from Fili and come up to him.

"Astra? I thought you were dead." Bard said, hugging me.

"Wildmen can't kill me that easily. Can you help my friends. Please. I come to make sure they along with these barrels get to Laketown." I said.

"Alright. Get on." Bard said. The dwarves smiled at me and we get on the barge. I sat down on the side near the front. Fili comes over and joins me. The boat moves through the water heading towards Laketown. I shiver lightly from the cold. Fili pulled me into his arms and I snuggle into him for his body heat. It was foggy and the barge pushes ice floes out-of-the-way.

"Watch out!" Bofur called. I looked up to see a large stone formation appear out of the fog. Bard poles the barge between the rock formations which was ancient ruins.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin asked.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard said. I let out a chuckle as I laid my head on Fili's chest. Fili rubbed my lower back. I wanted some alone time with him later after being held captive and separated in my father's realm.

"Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin said.

"Ohh, Bard, his name's Bard." Bilbo said.

"How do you know?" Bofur asked.

"Because Astra said his name." Bilbo said.

"How do you know each other?" Fili asked.

"We've been friends for a while and I knew his family. I helped him with getting the barrels to Laketown at times and stayed with him and his family for dinner or stay the night." I said.

"I don't care what he calls himself. I don't like him." Dwalin said.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets." Balin said. The dwarves started pulling out the money and hand it over. I pulled out my bag and hand it over to Balin. I looked up at Fili, who was staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Just worried I will have to fight for you over that man." Fili said.

"My heart belongs to you, Fili. He's a good friend like your uncle is to me. You won't have to fight to win me over unless its my father." I said. I saw a glint in his beautiful eyes. Fili leaned down and we kissed gently. I caught Bard's eyes and he gave me a nod. I laid my head on Fili's shoulder.

"There's, um, just a problem: we're ten coins short." Balin said. Thorin sighed and crossed his arms.

"Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have." Thorin said.

"Don't look at me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-" Gloin was cut short as we all stood up to look at the Lonely Mountain as it came into view. Fili stood at my side. I took his hand and he squeezed it as he looked at Erebor.

"Erebor." I whispered.

"Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it." Gloin said, handing a sack of coins to Balin. Bilbo coughs and we turn to see Bard coming towards us.

"The money, quick, give it to me." Bard said.

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin said.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Bard said. We turned to see the rooftops of Laketown in the distance.

"Please. Listen to him, Thorin." I said. Thorin nodded and Balin handed the money over to Bard.

"Get in the barrels. Except Astra." Bard said.

"What?" Fili asked.

"The master knows she comes to help me out once in a while and that she'll spend dinner and a night with me. So she doesn't have to hide." Bard said.

"I'll be fine. Go with the others." I said, kissing Fili's check. Fili went into one of the barrels and I sat on the side right next to Fili's barrel, wanting to be close to him. Bard comes to a stop just outside the city and hops off to speak to a man.

"Shh. What's he doing, lass?" Dwalin asked.

"He's talking to someone." I said. Bard points back at the barrels while he talks to the man. "And he's pointing right at you guys." Bard shakes the man's hand and I had to hide back a laugh. "Now they're shaking hands."

"What?" Thorin asked.

"That villain! He's selling us out." Dwalin said. I watch as dead fish are poured into the barrels on top of the dwarves. Bard jumps in and I give him a smile.

"So an elf and a dwarf. I didn't see that coming. I don't think your father is to happy about that." Bard said as he poled the barge towards Laketown.

"No he doesn't." I said. Bard nods as we approach the gate.

"Oh god." Nori said. Bard kicks the barrel closest to him.

"Quiet. We're approaching the toll gate." Bard said. We approach the gate.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it's you, Bard." The Gatekeeper said. Bard stops the barge in front of the Gatekeepers office. The Gatekeeper steps out and gives me a polite nod.

"Morning Percy." Bard said.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked.

"Nothing. Ran into an old friend that I haven't seen in a while who is coming to make sure the barrels arrive and spend the night. I am also cold and tired, and ready for home." Bard said.

"Good to see you again, Astra. You and me both." Percy said, taking the papers that Bard held out to him. He heads into the office to stamp them. Bard looks around, nervous.

"Don't give them away." I whisper.

"I won't." Bard said.

"Here we are. All in order." Percy said, holding out the papers, until a man steps out of the shadows and grabs the papers.

"Not so fast." Alfrid said. I gripped the barrel in front of me. I never trusted the man since I laid eyes on him. He always had eyes on me and I didn't want him like he wanted me. "Well. Well. Astra. Your alive and looking lovelier since I last saw you." I saw Fili's fish shift lightly. I prayed to Valar that he didn't get out of the barrel.

"Hello Alfrid." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you come over and have a drink and maybe more." Alfrid said.

"Like I said before 7 years ago. I'm not interested and my heart is already won over, Alfrid." I said.

"Your loss." Alfrid said. He looked at Bard's papers and then looked at the load. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard?" Alfrid tosses the papers into the wind and approaches Bard. Laketown soldiers came behind him. "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman." He picks up one of the fish from a barrel and holds it up. I see Bombur's eyes looking up from the gap where the fish had been.

"That's none of your business." Bard said.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." Alfrid said.

"Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat." Bard said.

"These fish are illegal." Alfrid said. He throws the fish into the water. "Empty the barrels over the side." I bit my bottom lip as the soldiers did what they were ordered to dump the fish over the side of the boat. Some lifted the barrels.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Bard said.

"That's not my problem." Alfird said.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Bard asked. I watched as Bard and Alfrid stare at each other for a few seconds. Alfrid finally raises his hand to the soldiers.

"Stop." Alfrid said. The soldiers stop and set the barrels back on the boat. "Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last." I glared at Alfrid, but he ignored me as he walks away.

"Raise the gate!" Percy yelled. The gate was raised and Bard begins to pole his barge through. Alfrid turns as the barge passes.

"The Master has his eye on you, you'd do well to remember. We know where you live." Alfrid called.

"It's a small town, Alfrid, everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard said. We had made it into Laketown with the dwarves not noticed. But my one question is. How long before the Master finds out that they are here?

AN: There's the new chapter. Sorry it took awhile to update. I'll update soon.


	21. Bard's House

Chapter 20  
Bard's House

We docked at a dock and Bard started to knock the barrels over and dwarves spilled out. Dwalin pokes his head out of fish as Bard approaches his barrel.

"Get your hands off me." Dwalin said. Fili stood up and I ran into his arms, seeing him angry.

"Calm down." I said.

"He lays a hand on you, I will personally feed him to the dragon." Fili said, burying his face in my hair. I clung to his tunic.

"He won't. Calm down." I said, touching his face. He calmed at my touch. I saw Bard approach the dock keeper and slips him a coin.

"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing. Follow me." Bard says to us. We follow Bard down the dock. I held Fili's hand as we walked. I saw Bain come running towards us.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched." Bain said. Bard looks at all of us and I could tell he was thinking of a plan.

"You will have to swim. There is a pipe that goes to the toilet. Astra will have to come with me because they know she's here." Bard said. I kissed Fili's check and he went to join the others in the water. I hugged Bain.

"You've grown since I last saw you." I said as we walked.

"It's good to see you Astra. Tilda and Sigrid will be happy to see you." Bain said. We came towards the house. I noticed two men fishing. I raise an eyebrow at Bard.

"Go in the house and have Sigrid get you a dress or something." Bard said. I nod. I head in after Bain and Bard follows shortly after us.

"Da! Where have you been?" Tilda asked running over with Sigrid right behind her.

"Father! There you are. I was worried. ASTRA!" Sigrid said. We hugged.

"Get her some clean clothes and here's something to eat. Bain. Get them in." Bard said. I followed Sigrid into her room.

"What do you want to wear?" Sigrid asked.

"Dress for now. I'll change back into these when they are clean." I said. Sigrid pulled out a Royal blue dress. I grin. "I love that one."

"You can have it if you would like. It doesn't fit." Sigrid said. I undressed and Sigrid helped me into the dress and zip up the back. I head out with Sigrid. I saw Fili talking with Kili. I caught Kili's eye and he grinned. He elbowed Fili, who quickly looked and smiled when he saw me. I slid through the shivering dwarves. Fili was wrapped in a blanket along with the rest of the Company. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You look beautiful in the Durin colors." Fili whispered.

"Thanks love." I said. Fili leaned down and we kissed.

"A Dwarvish Wind-lance." Thorin said. Fili and I pulled apart and looked at Thorin who stood by the window. I saw the Wind-lance from the distance.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo said.

"He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came." Balin said. Thorin looked away sadly as I watched my old friend as I stood in Fili's arms. "The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. His store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different." Thorin said. I lay my head on Fili's chest as he tightened his grip on me, gently.

"You speak as if you were there." Bard said.

"All dwarves know the tale." Thorin said.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left-wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." Bain said. Dwalin laughs.

"That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more." Dwalin said. I sighed softly.

"You alright?" Fili asked.

"Just tired." I said.

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?" Thorin asked.

"Wait here." Bard said, then he leaves the room. Thorin, Kili, and Balin came over to Fili and I.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn." Thorin said.

"Durin's Day falls morn after next. We must reach the mountain before then." Balin said.

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asked.

"Then this quest has been for nothing." Fili said. I knew Fili was right. I just hoped we could find the door on time. Bard came in with a parcel and opened it on the table. I watched from the side as the dwarves looked at them in shock and pick them up.

"What is this?" Thorin asked.

"Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon." Bard said.

"And this?" Kili asked.

"A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none." Bard said. I saw a look pass between Thorin and Dwalin.

"We paid for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!" Gloin said.

"It's a joke." Bofur said. The dwarves throw the weapons back on the table.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key." Bard said. Another look was passed between Dwalin and Thorin. I groan lightly, having a feeling I knew what they were thinking.

"Thoirn." Balin said. I saw Bard look up as in recognizing the name. I swore in elvish. Thorin's name was known among the people of Laketown. "Why not take what's been offered and go? I've made do with less, so have you. You got your sword and Fili has his, thanks to Astra. I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere." Bard said.

"What did you say!?" Dwalin asked.

"There's spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall." Bard said. We begin to sit down. I stood off to the side. I saw Kili leaning against a pole and slowly slides down it to sit on the couch. I could tell he was in pain. I sigh as I lean against the wall with arms cross. Fili stood whispering with Nori.

"We're going now." Thorin said.

"Where?" I ask.

"To get the weapons." Dwalin said.

"But." I began.

"No arguing. We're going." Thorin said. I sighed and followed the dwarves out. Bain tried to stop us but Dwalin pushed him aside. I shot him an apologizing look as we head out into the night.

AN: New chapter up. I'll update soon. :)


	22. The Master and the Night Before

Chapter 21  
The Master and the Night Before

We snuck through Laketown. I kept close to Fili and Kili, who seemed to favoring his good leg over his bad one. I frowned lightly. Fili had a grip on my hand, but not to tight where it hurt.

"Shh! Keep it down." Dwalin said. We came to the armory. I was one that was going into the armory. Some of the dwarves made a pyramid so that we could get through the window to get into the armory

"As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain. Go, go, go!" Thorin said, pointing at Nori. Nori runs to the pyramid and goes through the window. "Next." Thorin said. Bilbo goes next and gets through the window. I run towards the pyramid of dwarves and run up their backs and through the window. I land on my feet. Kili and Thorin joined us. I grabbed a few swords. I saw Thorin handing Kili some weapons. I saw Kili struggling to hold the weapons.

"You alright?" I ask.

"I can manage. Let's just get out of here." Kili said. Thorin eyes Kili and puts another weapon on the pile that Kili was holding. Kili heads to the stairs and I heard weapons being dropped. I spun around to see Kili fall down the stairs. Yells and running feet were heard.

"Run!" I heard Dori yell. I grabbed a sword, but guards show up and point their swords at our necks. I looked at the guards holding a calm face. The captain came up to us holding Kili with a dagger to his throat. He looked at Thorin with sad and guilty eyes. We were led outside. One of the men had a grip on my arm.

"Astra! Let her go." Fili said. I pulled free of the guard and hurried up to Fili. He pulled me into his arms and Dwalin stood in front of me. We were led towards the Master's House. I stayed close to Fili's side. I saw Alfrid looking through the crack of the door.

"Get off me!" Dwalin said, shrugging a man's hand off his shoulder. People surrounded us and I saw that it was starting to snow. The door closes and then the doors open as we all came to a stop in front of the Master's mansion. The Master stepped out. Thorin and Kili stood in front of me as I slid into Fili's arms.

"What is the meaning of this?" Master asked.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire." The Captain said.

"Ah. Enemies of the state then." Master said.

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire." Alfrid said.

"Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal, this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror." Dwalin said. Thorin stepped forward as Dwalin speaks.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." Thorin said. I heard whispers of shock and recognition. I looked up at Fili, but he wasn't watching me, he was watching Thorin. "I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North. I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" I heard cheers and saw that Thorin got everyone's attention. I look at the Master and saw that he was thinking. A familiar voice came and I look to see Bard pushing his way through the crowd towards Thorin.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us." Bard said. I knew he was right, but I knew the dwarves will never listen.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this, if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over." Thorin said. Shouts and people clapping came. A smile began to form on the Master's face and I knew all he cared about was the money, nothing else.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale!?" Bard asked. People went silent and some shook their heads. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm!?"

"No." People yell.

"And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" Bard said. Thorin turned and glared at Bard, who glared right back at him. The crowd was yelling and shouting until the Master stepped forward.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast." The Master said. Thorin looked at Bard in shock and anger. I looked at Bard and saw anger in his eyes.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark." Alfrid said. Yells came from the crowd at Bard. He comes forward and speaks to Thorin.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain." Bard said.

"I have the only right." Thorin said. Thorin turns to face the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in teh great wealth of our people? What say you?" I watched the Master as thinks for a few seconds. Then he smiles and points a finger at Thorin.

"I say unto you... welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain." The Master says. The crowd erupts into cheers as Thorin stands on the steps and turns to face the crowd. I saw Thorin and Bard stare at each other. Bard leaves and I quickly go after him.

"Bard." I said.

"You knew. You knew and didn't tell me?!" Bard said.

"Yes, but I promised not to tell anyone or else I would have. They don't trust easily." I said.

"Yet they trust you and they know who your father is and they accept you." Bard said.

"Because I didn't turn my back on them like my father did." I said.

"Go, Astra. Your dwarf is waiting for you." Bard said. I turned and saw Fili standing there. I watch Bard leave. I come up to Fili.

"We are staying at the inn. Is everything alright?" Fili asked.

"He's just upset that I didn't tell him why we were here." I said.

"I'm sure he'll come around. Come. I want a night with you." Fili said. Fili and I enter the inn that we were staying at. The dwarves were partying and drinking in celebration. Fili pulled me away and led me up the stairs and into the room that would be ours.

An hour later. Our clothes were on the floor and we were entangled in the sheets. Fili ran his fingers over my bare back as my head rested on his chest. I kissed his chest gently.

"Marry me?" Fili asked.

"What?" I ask, not sure if I heard him right.

"Marry me, Astra. Soon as we reclaim Erebor and be Princess of Erebor and future queen. Your father will have to deal with it, because I want nobody but you." Fili said.

"Yes. Fili. I'll marry you." I said. Fili captured my lips with his and we kissed.

"Please stay here. I don't want you in danger." Fili said. I looked into his beautiful eyes and saw that he wasn't joking.

"Of course." I said. Fili kissed my temple.

"Let's get some sleep." Fili said. I nod and lay my head down on his chest. His fingers skimming my back helped me fall asleep.

AN: There's the new chapter. Yep they are engaged and she'll be staying behind. I'll update soon. :)


	23. Left Behind and Kili Sick

Chapter 22  
Left Behind and Kili Sick

I woke up to a knock on the door. Fili pulled me tight to him.

"Guys. Time to go. Thorin will come knocking if you two don't get up." Kili said.

"A perfect moment is ruined." I whisper, kissing Fili's chest.

"We'll have plenty of alone time as soon as we reclaim Erebor." Fili said, kissing the top of my head. We got out of bed and quickly got dressed. I followed Fili down the stairs.

"Should we tell them now?" I ask.

"Tell us what lass?" Balin asked. I blush, but Fili grinned.

"I proposed to her and she said yes." Fili said. There were cheers. Kili tackled hugged Fili making me laugh as they fall to the ground. Thorin came over and pulled me into a hug.

"Welcome to the family. Hope your willing to deal with the wrath of your father." Thorin said.

"I will." I said.

"Go get your armor, boys." Thorin orders. Fili and Kili quickly get up and run to do what ordered. "You'll be coming with us?"

"No. Fili asked me to stay behind. He'll come get me after the mission is a success." I said. Thorin nods. I felt arms slide around me and turn to see Fili. I gasp at the sight of him. He looked like the future king he would be in the future.

"What do you think?" Fili asked.

"You look like a king." I said. Fili grinned. Kili looked just the same. I followed the Company outside where a crowd was gathered around where we were setting off. I held Fili's hand as we walked.

"You do know we're one short, where's Bofur?" Bilbo asked.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin said.

"We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays." Balin said. We reached the boat and Fili pulled me into his arms.

"I'll come back for you as soon as the dragon is dead. I promise." Fili said, kissing me. I returned it willingly.

"I'll hold you to that promise. Look after Kili." I said. Fili kissed me one last time and got in and helped load the boat. Kili hugs me and walks to the boat when Thorin stops him. I raise an eyebrow.

"Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down." Thorin said. I noticed now that Kili was pale as the moon. the wound was getting bad or worse.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Kili said.

"No." Thorin said. I saw Fili turn and look at Throin and Kili.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin." Kili said.

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin said. I come up to Kili and put a hand on his arm. He pulled it out of my grip.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." Oin said, getting out of the boat and coming up to Kili and I.

"Uncle." I turn at Fili's voice and saw he was talking to Thorin. "We grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!"

"Fili." Thorin said.

"I will carry him, if I must!" Fili said.

"One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin." Thorin said. Fili looks at Kili and Me and then steps out of the boat.

"Fili." I said. Thorin tries to stop him.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company." Thorin said.

"I belong with my brother." Fili said, pulling away and comes up to us, kneeling next to Kili. Oin was in front while I was on Kili's other side. The Master started talking but I tuned him out. We watched as the boat sailed off. Bofur came running over and sighed. He saw us right off the bat.

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well?" Bofur asked. Kili moans in pain and starts to fall over. Fili and I caught him.

"Kili? Kili!" Fili said.

"Its the wound. We need to find help or at least a place to try and heal him." I said. We went to every house including the inn where we had stayed at. We had the doors closed in our faces. The Master even refused to help even though I was the daughter of Thanduil. Fili had to pull me away before I could shove his shoe up his ass.

"No one will help." Bofur growled.

"Bard will." I said.

"Are you crazy. He is mad at you and doesn't like us." Fili said.

"Trust me. I know he will." I said. Fili nodded and we head to Bard's house. I knocked on the door. Bard opened the door.

"No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away." Bard said, trying to close the door. I quickly stopped him.

"No. Please don't shut me out. I need a huge favor. Please. No one will help us. You're the only one I trust and a good friend. Kili's sick. He's very sick. Help us. For me at least." I said. Bard sees Oin and Fili supporting Kili, who was getting paler by the minute.

"Come in." Bard said, opening the door and we hurry in.

"Thank you." I said.

"You helped my family out when we were starving. That's why I'm willing to help you." Bard said, closing the door. I nodded and hurry to help my friends.

AN: There's the new chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. :)


	24. Helping Kili Part 1

Chapter 23  
Helping Kili Part 1

We got Kili laying on a bed. I sat on the bed as Fili stood beside him. He was moaning in pain and his face was covered in sweat. I looked at Fili, who was pale as paper. Bofur runs over with hot water.

"Can you not do something?" Fili asked, panic and fear in his voice. I reached for him, but he pulled away. I looked down.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever." Oin said.

"I have nightshade, feverfew..." Bard said, as he goes through a bag.

"That won't work. Do you have any Kingsfoil?" I ask.

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs." Bard said.

"Pigs? Weed? Right." Bofur said. He points at Kili. "Don't move." Bofur runs out of the house. I quickly unwrap the wound and gasp. It was black.

"Get me a knife or something. I need to clean the wound." I said. Fili hands me a knife and Sigrid hands me towels. I got to work cleaning it. Fili and Oin hold Kili down. Sigrid holds down his good leg. I got it clean, but there was black Ooz still coming out of it. I rub my forehead. Vibration comes through the house. I look up and dust falls from the ceiling. Fili and I look at each other.

"Da?" Sigrid asked.

"It's coming from the mountain." Bain said.

"No." I whisper. Fili leaves Kili's side and hurries up to Bard. I follow him.

"You should leave us. Take your children, get out of here." Fili said. I come up to his side.

"And go where? There is nowhere to go." Bard said.

"And we can't go anywhere with Kili injured." I said, taking his arm, gently. Fili looked at me and I saw fear in his eyes. He pulled me against him and kissed my head.

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked. I stood in Fili's arms as we looked at Bard.

"No darling." Bard said.

"The dragon, it's going to kill us." Tilda said. Bard looked at the children then reaches up and pulls a black arrow from where it was hidden.

"Not if I kill it first." Bard said. Fili and I looked at the arrow. I close my eyes and bury my face in Fili's neck. I was scared and worried for all of us. Bard and Bain leave.

"We'll get through this." Fili whispered.

"We have to. We got a little one to go home to." I said. Fili smiled.

"She'll be raised in Erebor and trained to fight." Fili said. I smiled and he leaned down to kiss me. I returned the kiss and we hurry back to Kili, who was still moaning in pain. Sigrid stepped outside.

"He's white as the moon." I whisper.

"Bofur better hurry." Fili said. A scream came and I turned to see Sigrid closing the door with a sword right through it. We were in trouble because I reconized it as Orcish Blade.

AN: I leave you there. The next chapter will be up when I get the chance.


	25. Helping Kili Part 2

Chapter 24  
Helping Kili Part 2

I cry out as the orc pushes the door open and Sigrid falls back. I quickly grab her and shove her under the table. Fili yells and runs at the Orc pushing him against the wall and starts fighting him. I grab Tilda and Bain and push them under the table.

"Stay there." I said. I heard another door opens and see Oin throw a stack of plates at the orc. A crash comes as I reach for my sword and I see an orc come through the roof. I shove him away from the table, needing to protect the children. I met its sword. I grab a bench from the table as an orc runs at me and I hit it hard in the face. It fell. I hear the girls scream and saw a Orc flip the table over. I swore in elvish and hurried towards it. Not noticing a orc heading for Kili. I got between the orc and the children. I saw another orc on the balcony but it falls down dead. Tauriel comes in and Legolas jumps through the hole in the roof.

"Legolas. Tauriel." I said. I quickly stab the orc that was trying to get to the kids. Tauriel, Legolas, and I worked together with killing the orcs. I heard Kili's yell and saw the Orc pull Kili off the bed as he screams in pain. I saw Fili grab Bain as he stands and pulls him down.

"Get down!" Fili said. He goes over Bain to protect him as Orcs kept coming. Tauriel and I stood side by side and fought, killing the orcs. I threw my knife at the Orc attacking Kili and killed it. Kili stabs another orc with my knife. I heard Kili screaming in pain and Tauriel looks at him with worry. I go to head over to Kili, but got grabbed by Legolas.

"Your coming with us." Legolas said in Elvish. I saw Fili run over to Kili.

"You killed them all." Bain said, looking amazed.

"There are others. Tauriel, Astra come." Legolas said.

"We're losing him!" Oin said. I pulled my arm free of Legolas.

"Fili needs me here. He's my betrothed and I want to help Kili. He's family to me." I said.

"Father won't approve." Legolas said.

"Then I'm renouncing my title as Princess of Mirkwood." I said. I turned and hurried up to Fili and Kili. I was on Kili's other side. I saw Tauriel looking at Kili, hurt was in her eyes. I saw Legolas looked hurt at my words, but I choose my path. I wanted to be with Fili. Legolas turns and leaves. Fili looks at me with pain and worry in his eyes.

"We'll get through this." I said, touching his face. He smiles weakly. Tauriel and Bofur come in.

"Get him on the table. I'm going to save him." Tauriel said. Fili, Bofur, and Oin lift up a screaming Kili and lay him on the table.

"Hold him down." Tauriel said. Fili and Bofur hold down Kili's shoulders and Sigrid and I held his legs as Tauriel approaches us with a bowl of water. I watch as Tauriel closes her eyes as she kneads the soaked Kingsfoil in her hand then presses it to Kili's wound.

"May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him, may he be released from death." Tauriel said in elvish. I smiled and held Kili's leg as he screams and thrashes in pain.

"Tilda!" Sigrid and I call. Tilda comes over and helps me hold down his leg. Fili looks at Tauriel strangely and Oin listens in amazement. Kili calms down. His eyes got a glow and I sigh in relief as I let go. I come up to Fili and wrap my arms around him. He rests his hands on mine and leans back, kissing my check. I saw Tauriel smile at us. I pull Fili up and we went to help the children clean up. I watch as Tauriel bind Kili's leg with a clean cloth as I put a pot of water on to boil. Oin joined us.

"I've heard tell of the wonders of elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness." Oin said. Fili pulled me against his side as Kili talked to Tauriel. I saw that they were in love.

"Looks like your not the only one in love with an elf." I whisper. Fili looked and grinned.

"Dwarvish/elvish prince or princess running around Erebor. Thorin is going to get grayer hair." Fili said with a chuckle.

"Along with a dwarvish/Human princess running around. I think your right." I said. Fili pulled me into a kiss. A gigantic boom came and we pull apart. I clutch Fili's shirt as he holds me close to him. Screams and cries came and I close my eyes.

"Smaug. He's escaped." Bofur said. We were all doomed.

AN: The Battle of the Five Armies starts in the next chapter. Which I will be continuing in what I think will happen. I'll update soon.


	26. Smaug's Defeat

Chapter 25  
Smaug's Defeat

"We got to get the kids across the lake towards the Lonely Mountain." Fili said, taking charge as we pulled apart. I grabbed my weapons.

"Oin and I got Kili." Bofur said.

"Let's go." I said. We were out the door and we saw the town in flames. I was about to follow the dwarves when Bain grabbed me.

"Da's missing. I'm worried." Bain said. I swore in elvish for I had a feeling I knew where he is.

"Where's the black arrow?" I ask.

"I have it hidden." Bain said. He explained to me where he hid the arrow.

"Go with the others. If Fili asks, tell him the truth. I'm going to help your father." I said, hugging Bain. I was running. I dived out of dragon's claws coming to snatch me. I jumped fast and onto the boat where the arrow was hidden. I dug until I found it and put it in my quiver. I saw flames heading my way and I quickly dived in the water. I surfaced and pulled myself onto the dock. I ran in a sprint towards the jail. The master came running by and I was shoved into the wall.

"Get out of my way." The Master yelled at townspeople.

"Sure! Care more for your life then any others." I yelled. I ran towards the jails and entered. The guards were gone for fear of their lives.

"Bard!" I call in a panic.

"Astra. Over here." Bard called. I grabbed the keys and ran to the cell. I fumbled with the keys and opened the cell door.

"We need to go and kill the dragon now." I said, handing him the black arrow. Bard grabbed my arm and we were running.

"This way." Bard said, pulling me around a corner as flames fell where we would have ran. We ran up stairs as we came to a stop in front of the dwarf lance. "Where's my children?"

"Fili, Kili, Oin, Bofur, and Tauriel got them out of here and towards Erebor where I'm sure others are headed. There." I said. I saw the hole right where the stories said that Smaug was missing the scale. "Its true then."

"Yes. Get his attention." Bard said, readying the arrow.

"Hey lizard!" I yell. Smaug turned and flew our way. "NOW!" Bard shoots the arrow and it hits the mark. Smaug lets out a cry of anger and pain and starts falling towards us.

"We have to jump." Bard said, grabbing me and we ran to the edge. We jump as Smaug collided with the tower. I land in the icy water. I turn and see Smaug heading for the bottom. I surface with Bard.

"Let's meet with the others." I suggest. Bard nods. I looked at Laketown. It was up in flames. I looked away sadly and started swimming towards the otehr shore where I knew I was going to probably get a scolding from Fili.

AN: There's the new chapter. I'll update soon. :)


	27. Back with Her Love and the Elves Come

Chapter 26  
Back with Her Love and the Elves Come

Fili's POV. I stood with the survivors. I was not happy that Astra disappeared, but Bain had said that she went to find Bard to get him to stop the dragon. We had watched as Smaug fell into the lake. Shouts rang through the crowd as two figures came out of the lake.

"Bard! King Bard!" The crowd shouted.

"Da!" Sigrid, Tilda, and Bain yelled, running to Bard.

"Fili!" Astra called, breaking away from Bard and running in my direction.

"Go." Kili said with a smile. I ran towards her.

Astra's POV. I ran towards Fili as he ran my way. I jumped into his arms and he swung me around. He set me on the ground and took my face in his hands, searching me for any injuries.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Fili said.

"I had to help. Bain asked for my help. I won't. I love you." I said. Fili kissed me hard and I returned it willingly. We pulled apart as the Master started yelling.

"Why are you calling him king? He's a coward." The Master said. I stormed towards him. Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Oin right behind me.

"And where were you? Running like a coward as your city burned to the crowd while Bard went and killed the dragon. He's braver then you and didn't run away when danger was upon us." I said. There were whispers through the crowds.

"Who are you to speak against me? I would have you in chains." The Master said. Fili and Kili were in front of me right away and Tauriel on my other side.

"You will not lay a hand on her. She's the future queen of Erebor." Fili said.

"So she's engaged to Thorin?" The Master asked.

"NO. I'm the next heir to the throne if anything happens to Thorin and she's my one. So you will not touch her." Fili said with a growl in his voice. The Master's eyes widen.

"THE ELVES. They are here." A man shouts.

"Adar's here." I said, grabbing Fili's arm. The dwarves and I run towards the lake and saw the boats. Adar was in the first boat that landed. Legolas was not with him, but someone else was.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Lily yelled, jumping out of the boat and running our way. I had Lily in my arms and Fili joined the hug. He cradled both of us close to him. I burried my face in my daughter's hair as she clung to my neck. Kili grinned at us and joined the hug.

"Family hug." Kili said, earning a giggle from Lily. I smile and look up at Fili.

"I don't approve." Thaunduil said.

"That's why I'm renouncing my title as Princess of Mirkwood and taking the title of Princess of Erebor as soon as Fili and I are married." I said. The elves gasped and I saw my father look at me in shock. Lily looked up at me with a huge smile on her face. I turn towards the healers. "There are injured people here that need help." The healers nodded and hurried off.

"Come, love. Let's find you a tent. You need rest." Fili said, putting a hand on my back and leading me towards the tents with the other dwarves following us. Fili found us a tent and there were two beds. One for Fili and I and the other for Lily. Lily curled up and fell asleep. Fili wrapped her up in a blanket as I laid on the other bed. Fili soon joined me and pulled me ontop of him. "You spoke like a true princess, love. I could not be more proud to have chosen my future queen." Fili kissed my forehead.

"Well I couldn't let that man talk down my friend when Bard wasn't the one that ran away." I said.

"I know. Let's get some sleep. You haven't got any sleep tonight." Fili said. I fell asleep in Fili's arms with my head resting on his chest.

AN: There's the new chapter and yep. Lily is now with Fili and Astra. Hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon.


	28. Back to Erebor Or Not?

Chapter 27  
Back to Erebor. Or Not?

It was a few days when the elves and men decided to head towards the Lonely Mountain. Fili, Kili, Bofur, Oin, and I decided to join the return with Lily with us. I helped Fili get Lily on his back to get a piggy back ride. We walked with Bard and his family as he led the survivors towards the Mountain. The elves followed hoping to talk to Thorin.

"Uncle isn't going to be happy about this if the elves are with us." Kili said.

"And I don't think the men either." I whisper. Fili took my hand and kissed it. I grinned at him and he pulled me close to his side, wrapping his arm around me while holding our daughter on his back. I saw Adar shoot us a glance and then looked away.

"How can you be sure that the King Under the Mountain will give us the money he promised us?" The Master asked. Fili, Kili, and I glanced at each other with frowns on our faces. That's all that the Master seemed to care about was the Money over his people.

"We can't." Bard said. I knew Bard was right, but didn't say anything. We arrived at the Mountain. People started to put up their tents. Bard and Thaunduil got men ready to go to the Mountain.

"Looks like we're going with them." Lily said.

"Yes, sweetie." I said, kissing her check. We followed them towards the doors.

"Who goes down there?" Bilbo's voice asked.

"Bard from Laketown along with King Thaunduil of Mirkwood. We come to speak to the King Under the Mountain." Bard called. There was a moment of nothing and then the doors opened. We all stepped into Erebor. Thorin and the Company stood waiting for us. We came to a stop.

"What brings you here?" Thorin asked.

"The money that you promised the Master." Bard said.

"And the gems that you stole from us." Thaunduil said.

"Adar!" I exclaim. He shot me a glare to shut up and I shot him right back.

"Why would I do that?" Thorin asked.

"Thorin?" I ask, looking at him.

"You stood around and did nothing when Smaug attacked and why should I help you?" Thorin asked turning on Bard.

"I'm the one that killed Smaug with the help of Astra while your nephews saved my family and the townsfolk." Bard said.

"I won't give what you asked for." Thorin said.

"Not even for the Arkenstone?" Thaunduil asked.

"What?" Thorin and I asked at the same time and Adar held out the stone.

"How did you get it." Thorin asked.

"I gave it to him." Bilbo said. I didn't remember him showing up at the camp at all. It might have happened when Fili and I were in bed one of the days.

"You. You thief." Thorin said, running at Bilbo. This wasn't Thorin that I remembered. The Gold Sickness. I ran after Thorin and pulled him off Bilbo. I got backhanded.

"Mommy!" Lily yelled as I landed on the ground.

"Astra!" Fili said.

"Thorin. Your not yourself. The sickness." I said, holding my check.

"I want you and Bilbo out of this Mountain. You are not allowed back on the suffering of death." Thorin said.

"No!" Fili and Kili said. I got up and grab Lily from Fili and hurried out.

Fili's POV. I turned on Uncle as Astra left.

"Then I'm gone to. I go where she goes." I said, turning.

"Wait. I'm coming with." Kili said.

"You two wouldn't." Thorin growled.

"She's my one, Uncle. I want her and only her. She's right. The sickness took you over." I said. Kili and I hurry after Astra and the others.

Astra's POV. I arrived in a tent that I would be staying.

"Mommy. Your crying." Astra said.

"I'm just heartbroken. He's not himself and I won't see Fili again." I said.

"No. I'm here." Fili said, coming in.

"Daddy!" Lily said, running into Fili's arms and he hugged and kissed her check.

"Go find Uncle Kili." Fili said. Lily ran out.

"But... Your title?" I asked. Fili took my face in his hands.

"I rather be with you then have the throne of Erebor. Your my home, Astra. Kili goes where I go and with him in love with your friend, I don't think Uncle will approve." Fili said. I kissed him hard. I knew he was right and he pulled me close to return the kiss.

"Ahem. Sorry to interupt but we got a dwarf company coming from the Iron Hills and Orcs and Goblins not a days away coming for war." Bard said.

"Dain. Thorin sent for him." Fili whispered. I knew there was a battle coming and I was going to be fighting with them.

AN: There's the new chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
